Wish
by orange-head
Summary: What happens when five best friends end up in a world unlike their own. A world with their favorite anime characters! On their way they meet evil villans and heroic helpers. Story rated PG-13 for later chapters-
1. A New Beginning

**Wish**

**Chapter: one**

"_A New beginning"_

A faint gasp came from an unknown voice and a pair of curious eyes firmly gazed upon the small shivering body. "Welcome to my world" the voice said in a low but arrogant voice. "Behold your new wish". An alarm clock wailed as Alison woke up in shock screaming. Quickly finding out that the strange pair of eyes was just a dream, she felt better. She softly fell back to the comfort of her pillow. "Another stupid Monday" she sighed turning to her side slapping the snooze button on her alarm clock.

Of course she knew she would fall back asleep if she didn't get up. She'd end up rushing to get ready. Who didn't want to curl back up in their warm soft bed on a Monday morning at six? _Whoever didn't were probably morons_. Alison thought to herself removing her blanket to set up. _Scratch that, they ARE morons!_ She let out a small giggle. Standing up from her bed she let out a huge yawn, like any fourteen year old would in the morning. After a few minutes of yawning and stretching she made her way over to her radio, turning it on. The loud noise made her jump and she quickly scrambled to turn the volume down. A sigh was released and she knew her day was going to be very interesting.

Kaia felt a jolt and she quickly woke up from her daze. She remembered she was on the bus, to school, the evilest place on earth. To make things worse her evil brother was staring straight at her laughing. "Why is this evil thing staring at me, it's revolting, I can't even determine what gender it is". Roy rolled his eyes in return. "Very funny" he said. Kaia gave loud gagging sounds to lighten the moment, just to receive a slap on the head. She returned the slap screaming at her brother. "YOU ARE A LITTLE MONKEY OF EVILNESS!" Kaia screamed. A high-pitched growl could be heard and Roy made a confused smirk. "Dog" he murmured to himself turning around. Kaia put her thumb to her nose wiggling her fingers sticking out her tongue back at him. _I hate brothers!_ She thought staring back out the bus's window her headphones full blast. _This whole world is suffocating me._

Throughout the school rushing feet were heard as Alison stepped inside. The cold air made her shiver and she pulled her coat close. _Why do they keep the school so cold? _She thought walking towards her locker. She gazed up at the giant dome above her. The dome' s windows were covered in fluffy white snow and it made the cafeteria dreadfully dark. Outside of the senior cafeteria the trees were covered in ice. The word "Freezing" came to Ali's mind.

Ali shoved her coat inside her locker and slammed it before it could fall out. Right when she turned around towards gym a shout rang through the halls causing her to jump. A girl with blonde hair and glasses ran her way feverishly. This was Ali's hyper friend Kirsten. "Ali"! The echo was repeated through the hallways. Many teachers turned their heads in concern. Three other girls followed behind Kirsten, one had curly brown hair wearing an all black wardrobe, and another with puffy sand blonde hair and a colorful sweatshirt hurrying down the hallway. The last wore a black Kingdom Hearts shirt and her blonde hair was flowing.

Ali recognized them immediately and waved. Stephanie and Kirsten were in her first class. Kaia and Emma were in her second class, so she saw all her friends each day. Emma smiled, her brown curls bobbing with every step. "It sucks to be you, you guys have gym next!" she laughed, "Good luck dealing with Mr. Trumain!"

The hallway went silent for about five seconds before Stephanie spoke up. "Didn't you hear, they are taking us back home because of the ice." She said more serious than ever. Ali's mouth dropped about a foot. "YOU MEAN I GOT UP FOR NOTHING!" She screamed shaking Stephanie. Stephanie shook her head in confusion. "Yes, they just found out that ice was building up on the streets and it could be dangerous going home."

A scream of joy came from Kaia's mouth. "This means I can finish playing my Kingdom Hearts game!" Kaia only received blank stares and a bit of giggles. "WHAT, I LOVE RIKU, HE'S SO HOTT!" She replied. Ali smiled and laughed at her friends' comment. She pulled kaia's head toward her and whispered in her ear. "Aion". Kaia pulled back and let out a small growl. "How dare you"! She replied one eye twitching. "I want to rip is intestines out!" Ali laughed for what seemed like forever. She knew that one word would always make Kaia twinge and one word that would make her melt, those words were "Aion and Riku."

Kirsten frowned and pulled her backpack up on her back. "This means we can't talk." Kaia stared Kirsten in the eye and giggled. "Duh, this means one whole free day!" Her sarcastic expression turned to a soft smile as she slapped Kirsten on the back. "There is also a little thing called a phone." Emma implied rolling her eyes. A loud clicking noise was heard from above and a raspy voice called out to the students. _All students may leave according to recent ice problems, report to your busses and if you walk be careful on your way home. Also Watch your TV's and be aware if school will start tomorrow, thank you._ The voice left many students staring at the intercom above. "At least it's a free day today." Emma said with relief, "I couldn't handle another school day anyway. The girls gave each other big hugs and said their goodbyes. "I'll call you!" Kaia yelled towards Ali running upstairs. Ali waved and smiled back, it was so sad to leave her friends so early, but boy did it feel good to get out of Mr. Trumain's clutches! She reopened her locker to retrieve her things and she continued towards the front doors.


	2. One Star

**Wish**

**Chapter: two**

"One Star"

Emma yanked her backpack out of the car and continued to grab her guitar. This theory didn't work real well since her bag was so heavy. Her bag tumbled to the ground and she followed it. "Bam" she landed on the ground butt first. _Why does this always happen to me?_ She thought standing up out of the cold snow. _Sometimes I would like to go somewhere else besides school everyday._ She finally managed to pull her guitar out of the backseat. She flung the leather strap around her shoulder and picked her backpack up by the handle. She managed to get through the door and drop her stuff down on the living room floor._ Homework, homework, homework, that's all we get._ She sighed, walking down the shaded hallway towards her room. Her door slammed open and a very tired girl fell on her bed. _This is why I want to live in my own world._

"Yes, I am home early today!" Ali screamed running through the front door, quickly ignoring her mother's lecture. "I'm going to my room mom!" she screamed slamming her door, her book bag tumbling to the ground. She quietly landed on her bed staring up at her ceiling. The stars were all aligned perfectly as she left them. This was the closest she could get to see stars in the wintertime. It was always too cold to go out and gaze at stars, but of course the stars were beautiful during the winter. She always dreamt of having lying on the roof gazing at the stars with the person she loved, but most guys would think it was lame. _Men always have a one-track mind._ She thought still gazing at her neatly aligned stars. They could never appreciate a nice summer night gazing at the stars with the one they love.

"They are truly stupid." Ali said talking to herself. She looked towards her clock," Gosh, it's only eight-thirty!" She said shocked, "I still have the whole day to kill!" She jumped off of her bed and grabbed her sweater. _I'll walk over to the Bluffs. _She thought pulling the sweater over her head._ They always have something interesting over there!_ Without any other thought she bolted out of the door towards the Bluffs' Neighborhood.

Ali made her way into the entrance of the sullen neighborhood. It was very cold, but somehow the trail seemed quiet and melancholy. The old playground built on the hill was gone and the tennis court door was wide open. The ground beneath her felt as if it was sinking. She hunched her shoulders up to her ears to keep warm from the winds. Snow hurled at her face making her flinch, and she covered her face with her arm._ It's so cold, maybe this wasn't such a good idea._ She thought walking towards one of the garages. Next to the garage was a small hallway with a single light, of course the cement in the hallway was still cold, but it protected her from the violent winds.

"Why does these things always have to happen to me?" She asked herself putting her knees to her chest. She looked up at the flickering yellow light. It made the snow look almost gold with the dusk sky. "Some things are really beautiful, but I'll be the only one to notice it." She wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her head on them closing her eyes. "I wish I could go to a world with only me and my friends, someplace that's amazing." She said slowly drifting into a light sleep.

Soft footprints were heard walking towards Ali, but she could not hear them. The only thing breaking her out of her trance was a very familiar voice. "So you want to go to another world with your friends?" Ali let out a shriek waking out of her trance. She stared up at a tall man, you could not tell any physical features because he was covered head to toe with a long black jacket and a hat. All you could see was his eyes and smile. "What, I don't understand?" Ali replied to the man standing.

The man held his stomach and laughed. "Didn't you just wish you could go to a different world with your friends?" Ali stared at her feet looking very confused. "Y-yes, I did." The man smiled and bent over looking Ali straight in the eye. "Wish granted." He whispered into her ear, eyes glowing red. Ali screamed closing her eyes falling to the cold cement ground. Shaking and gasping for air she opened her eyes only to find a wet tan wall across from her. The man was gone, his red glowing eyes in all. _Who was that? I must be dreaming again._ She thought slowly standing up. "I'm going nuts!" Ali said running out of the hallway into the cold wet air. _I'm going home. This world has enough creepy things in it than dreams._


	3. A New World

**Wish**

**Chapter: three**

"A New World"

Stephanie's brother ran down the stairs faster than a speeding bullet. "YOU LITTLE IDGET!" Stephanie cried running down the stairs after him, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Stephanie stopped to catch her breath and she heard her mother's voice in the kitchen talking to her little brother. "Forget it." She said running back up the carpeted stairs. "I don't have time to deal with this!"

Stephanie retreated to her bedroom and slammed her door. _Why doesn't a black hole suck up my little brother?_ She thought walking over to her collection of Hellsing mangas'. She pulled one of the books from the shelf and skimmed through it. _Wouldn't it be nice to live in a world like in my mangas'? Her thumb turned to a picture of one man fighting a bloody battle. __Sometimes I think it'd be better to live in a world like that._

A loud crack surrounded Kirsten's windows and her window shot a quick shade of white. Kirsten walked over to her window, large raindrops were falling and sleet was forming. "Gosh, this is creepy" She said closing her blinds unfolding a darkened room. Her bedroom light flickered on and off and Kirsten was restless. It was ten O'clock at night and she should have been in bed, but something bothered her. She felt something strange was going to happen and it wasn't just the storm talking.

Her mom always told her she over exaggerated things into more than they were, but for some reason she felt weird. "I don't understand this." She said setting on her soft bedspread. _I made my bed and now I have to sleep in it._ Kirsten laughed reaching for her Inu plushy. She hugged the plushy in her arms listening to the loud cracks of thunder from outside her window. "I will never get to sleep with this weather." Kirsten said sitting up as a flash of lightning lit her room once more.

Another flash was seen and Kirsten's light turned totally off. "What's going on?" Kirsten said shockingly, "Mom?" She got up and walked to her door. She reached for the bronze handle only to find out it was locked. "This door can't be locked!" She said shaking the handle franticly, "It only locks from the inside!" She screamed turning around towards her window.

The walls turned a vibrant white, and a light encircled Kirsten's room. She let out a scream falling to her knees. Lightning and thunder muffled her screams, and she pulled her hands to her ears. Then she was gone.

"This storm is incredible!" Ali said turning on her light. She had been pondering the strange event over at the hill for quite sometime. Was it just a dream, or was the tall man whose laugh pierced even the strongest being really real? She shook the thought from her mind. _This is stupid._ She thought gazing out of her window. Sleet falling like shooting stars from the pitch-black sky. "Why does strange things always happen, but there is no way to explain it?" Ali asked curling her hair with one finger.

A loud crack rung in her ears as she reached to set her alarm. She screamed dropping the clock to the ground. White filled her room with a glowing orb. "What is this!?" She screamed muffling her ears. Her glowing green clock ran wild, the hands moved around at a unstoppable speed. She gave another terrified shriek again as she began to disappear with the mystifying white light.


	4. As Dreamt

**Wish**

**Chapter: four**

"As dreamt"

Stephanie woke up gripping her head in pain. She just encountered the strangest thing known to man! What was that white light? Where did it come from? Those were some of many questions buzzing around in her head. Most importantly, where was she? She was in the middle of a cold barren alley. All that was heard was small drops of water dripping into a puddle. "This is creepy." Stephanie said nervously. She stood up whipping dirt and dust off of her pants. "To Creepy." She repeated walking slowly towards the end of the alley. About two cars drove by on the very rainy street. _These cars are old._ Stephanie thought rolling her lips together. _What am I going to do?_ _This looks like the 1940's. _Horrifying thoughts ran through her mind, she had no idea where her home was, or where her family was.

She shook the terrifying thoughts from her mind and made her way out to the curb of the sidewalk. There was absolutely no one outside, and Stephanie's stomach turned upside-down. She walked back over to the entrance of the alley and leaned against the wall. "I'm so confused." She sighed, warm tears forming. _I'll be fine; I'll just find someone to ask._ She thought running her fingers through her hair. A loud noise came from the back of the alley and Stephanie turned curiously in the direction of the noise. _Okay, this is creepy._ She thought leaning back against the wall in fear. "What's creepy?" A raspy voice called from the shadows, "Are you all alone?" Stephanie's eyes grew wide staring at the black abyss. "Y-you can read my mind?" Stephanie asked backing up slightly, her heart feeling, as it would explode.

"Yessss, I specialize in that sort of thing." A woman stepped out of the alley way, she was rather young with dark brown hair and blue eyes, but for some reason she seemed undead. "Why don't I help you find your way around?" her voice echoing off wall to wall. She walked towards Stephanie her hand placed on her shoulder and the other grasping her elbow. Stephanie's voice cut off, and she stumbled backwards, slamming her foot into a dirty puddle. "N-no thank you." Stephanie stuttered, "I think I'll be fine just looking around." The woman frowned and bent her head forwards closing her eyes. She shook her head side to side as if asked a false question. "You misunderstand me dear." Said the woman opening her eyes, grinning. "You have no choice but to come with me." She opened her mouth with a wide grin, fangs unsheathed. She was indeed a vampire. The one-day Stephanie didn't have her wooden stake.

Alison opened her eyes to a tan room, she was feeling very dizzy, and she didn't know what just happened in her room. "Where?" She started closing her mouth before the rest got out. She heard muffled voices and faint footsteps. She reached up to her face and rubbed her eyes to see clearer. "Where am I?" She continued but in full sentence. She felt hot, as if she had been locked in an oven and her stomach felt bubbly. Her vision was slightly blurred and her hearing was muffled. She could only make out faint figures walking about the room. A loud shout shook her from her muffled hearing. "What the hell is this girl doing here!?" A very familiar voice yelled stomping about the room. Papers were crumbled and heavy breathing was the only thing heard in the room. "Quiet Kyo, she has a fever, we will ask her about where she came from once she feels better." A man whispered clicking his pen.

"I still don't understand?" Kyo said quieter than before storming out of the room. Ali let out a moan and sat up holding her head. A damp white cloth fell on her lap. "I think she's awake." The same voice said calmly sitting down his pen. He leaned over and took the cloth off Ali's lap and handed it to a pale boy with gray hair. "Yuki would you wet this please?" Yuki nodded walking towards the bathroom. Ali let out a cough and she moaned once more before speaking. "W-where am I?" She asked yawning.

"You are at the Sohma House, we found you unconscious outside in the rain." The man replied. He had black hair that went down the sides of his face, he had dark brown eyes and he wore a black kimono. "My name is Shigure Sohma, what's your name? He asked leaning over slightly. Ali coughed and moaned once more holding her stomach. "My name is Alison, Ali for short." She replied scratching her head. Shigure was silent for a moment before he spoke, obviously thinking about what he was going to say next. "You have a terrible fever, you should rest a while to build up strength." He told Ali, concern in his voice, "Tohru is making you some soup if you would like some?" Ali shook her head in approval. "Yes please."

A door slammed and Yuki came back in the room with the damped towel handing it to Shigure. "I rung it out thoroughly, so it shouldn't be that wet." Shigure thanked Yuki placing the towel on Ali's head. Yuki sat down next to Shigure and leaned back crossing his arms. "Do you know where she came from yet? Yuki asked curiously turning his head to look at Ali. Shigure shook his head. "No, all I could find out so far was her name." Yuki sighed, staring at Ali. "Is she awake?" He asked standing up. Shigure nodded again picking up his pen. Yuki made his way over to the side of the bed Ali was sleeping in. She coughed and rolled over, rubbing her eyes letting out a yawn. She reached up to her forehead and took off the wet towel, sitting up. Yuki stepped back a little bit to give her some space. "Ali, are you feeling better?" Yuki asked smiling. Ali nodded yawning once more. "Do you remember anything that happened before we found you in the rain?" He asked his face a confused smile, "Like where you came from?" He knelt down on one knee are placed over it. Ali looked at her hands, fidgeting a little, she rubbed them together nervously then she spoke. "Actually, all I remember was a white light."


	5. Awakening

**Wish**

**Chapter: five**

"Awakening"

The next day Ali was feeling better, her fever lowered and she was very talkative. She sat up in the bed with a big grin. "Are you better Ali-san?" Yuki asked squeezing a damp sponge in his hand, "I'm sure the others would like to meet you." He stood in the middle of the bedroom door. Ali nodded and climbed out of the sheets. "Thank you for everything." She replied nearly falling backwards. Yuki laughed tossing the sponge hand to hand. "Be careful, you are probably still a bit dizzy." Ali let out an embarrassed giggle clutching the sheets on the bed. "If you would like you can come down and meet everybody." He said motioning her to come, "Dinner is almost ready, I bet Tohru would appreciate a new guest." He started to turn around, but turned back. "Oh, the bathroom is right across the hall if you would like to freshen up a little, then once your done you can come downstairs. Ali stood up straight playing with her blonde hair. "Sure, thank you." She replied letting him lead her out towards the bathroom.

Ali splashed her face with cold water. _What am I doing here? This is so strange, I'm in Fruits Basket, but I won't dare tell them they are a manga. What should I do? _She shoved a warm towel to her face drying her wet face. "I guess I make the best out of it, then I'll get some answers." She said reaching for the sliding door. _I'll just wing it._ She told herself making her way towards the wooden stairs, they were unlike the stairs back home, they had large gaps between them and the surface was rougher. Trying not to trip she went down the stairs step by step. The room downstairs was beautiful. There was a small table reaching the floor surrounded by wood flooring and a violet blanket wrapping around the table. The doors were made with paper and on top of the paper was a type of ladder covering made out of wood. The whole room was decorated head to toe with authentic Japanese objects. Only one word came out of Ali's mouth as she gazed around. "W-wow, this is lovely." She turned right walking through a type of hallway that lead to the kitchen. Loud voices came from inside.

"Why are you looking at me that way you damn rat?!" Came a loud scream from the kitchen. Yuki closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Do you always have to make a scene when we have guests you stupid cat!" Yuki shouted back less enthusiastic as Kyo. Kyo unclenched his fists, turning his head towards the doorway. Ali stood staring at the riot fidgeting with her necklace. "You never know when to shut up do you Kyo?" Yuki said turning towards the other door leading to the laundry. Kyo turned his head back facing the floor, fists clenching. "I can't take this anymore!" he screamed running past Ali nearly knocking her down. Ali stared in the direction Kyo went. _It's so weird._ She thought shaking her head._ When in the manga it's so different, I can't even try to talk to him._ Yuki shut the door quietly walking back into the kitchen. "Ali-san?" he asked resting his hand on the counter. Ali flipped around startled. "Yuki, uh I mean Yuki-sama." She felt her heart beat fifty times as fast than normal._ Oh yeah I can't forget to include the honors in their names. You can't call a person by their first name unless they give you permission._ "S-sorry Yuki-sama I spaced out for a second." She said pulling a spare blonde hair back behind her ear.

Yuki smiled tipping his head a bit. "It's perfectly fine, and you make call me Yuki if you would like." Ali smiled back walking forwards a bit. "Ok, Yuki" She replied, "Who was, was that Kyo?" She asked looking in the direction of the still wide open door. Yuki frowned closing his eyes. "Yes that stupid cat, how did you know his name?" he asked a little puzzled. Ali felt her blood turn cold and she franticly searched for an excuse. "Uh, um I heard you say his name when you two were fighting." She quickly answered feeling hot.

Yuki just smiled. "Yes I guess that explains it." He sighed, "He's not a talkative person, I wouldn't bother trying to round up a conversation with him." Ali stared at the floor a saddened look on her face. "Uh, Yuki?" She said feeling guilt rise in her chest. Yuki turned looking at Ali. "Yes?" Ali bit the inside of her lip nervously. "Are you sure it's okay for me to stay here, I don't like to be rude?" She asked rolling her tongue inside her mouth. "It's fine, we'll figure something out soon." He smiled walking towards her; "Hatori-san and Shi-san are in the living room if you would like to meet them Shigure is the one who gave us help with your fever." Ali shifted foot to foot. "I would love to meet everyone." She replied following Yuki into the living room, but she couldn't help thinking about how she was going to convince Kyo to be her friend. _It may be impossible._


	6. Savior

**Wish**

**Chapter: six**

"Savior"

Emma found herself in the middle of a rocky desert. The sky was pure blue and yellowish-white clouds floated by. "Where did that white light take me?" She asked looking around at the rocky terrain. Her heart raced and she felt as though she would cry. She rubbed at her eyes to keep the tears from coming. _Okay I need to find help. _She thought kicking rocks on the ground. "But how do I do that?" She heard faint whistling from above and white streaks filled the sky. A small rock fell from the cliff and a low rumbling sound echoed in the desert. Emma froze in her tracks staring up at the rocky cliff. _This isn't good!_ She thought as rocks fell from the cliff, small at first but became larger. She screamed falling to her knees covering her head with her arms. Dust filled the sky and Emma coughed franticly. "I'm going to die!" She screamed into the loud sounds of crashing coming from the rocks. She remained in tornado position trying to avoid them. Her heart rate was steadily going up making it harder to breath.

More whistling was heard and a shout echoed in Emma's ears. "HOLD ON!" A boy yelled flying towards her hand stretched out. He had light purple hair and he wore a blue jacket with black boots. He grabbed Emma's hand lifting her up in the air. She held on to him franticly hoping not to fall. She watched as the dust cleared from underneath her. "Are you alright?" The boy asked cradling her in his strong arms, "My name is Trunks Brief." Emma felt a sharp pain in her foot and she winced when she tried to move it. "Ah…" She squeaked pulling on Trunks's shirt. Trunks looked over at her foot frowning, flying away from the mess of rocks. "Don't move your foot, I think it might be sprained, you'll be fine." He said smiling kindly, watching the sky before him. Emma's heart jumped up inside her throat. _Oh my, It's Trunks!_ _What should I say, he doesn't know that I know about him!?_ Emma turned pink and stopped clutching to his shirt, embarrassed. He gazed down at her for a second and smiled. "What's your name?" he asked coughing a bit. Emma stuttered at fist, trying to let her words come out. "I-It's Emma." She replied lowering her head.

"Well Emma, I'm going to take you to my mother's and treat your ankle." He implied slowing down a bit, "Then we can figure out what to do afterwards." He hovered over a small house; at least it was small from the height he was at. He lowered landing on the warm sand, Emma still in his arms unable to walk._ This is like a fairytale! _Emma thought as he walked inside the house slamming the door behind him. "Mother!" He yelled walking to the nearest bedroom and letting Emma down on the soft sheets. He frowned turning to the doorway calling for his mother's help once more. Emma heard a woman's voice walking down the hallway. "What Trunks, can't I at least have some time for myself?" She said turning into the bedroom, "It's imposs- uh, who is this Trunks?" She asked cutting her sentence short. She had Blue hair that went down to her shoulders and she wore a black tang top with jeans. _It's Bulma?" _Emma thought surprised.

"Her name is Emma." Trunks replied shoving his hands into his pockets, "Her ankle is sprained." Bulma turned to look at Emma and then her ankle. "We will get that fixed up then." She said hands on her hips, "My name is Bulma, nice to meet you Emma." She said reaching for her hand. Emma reached out her hand and shook as well. "Thank you for helping me." She replied. "It's no problem, I'll be right back." She said walking out of the room for a second to retrieve the first aid kit. When she came back in she had gauze and a wooden splint with bandaging tape in her hands. "Here we are, now lets get that ankle splinted." She said sitting next to Emma on the bed.

She wrapped the ankle and taped the splint in place. Emma winced as she taped it to her foot tightly. "There we go, all done." Bulma said standing up. "You won't be able to walk for a while, but we'll take care of you." She said smiling, "By the way where did you come from Emma?" Emma blankly stared at the wall across from her. "I don't really know, I'm from Indiana, Noblesville." Bulma curled up her nose. "What's that?" She asked crossing her arms. Emma shook her head "That's the problem, I don't know where I am?" She replied confused. Bulma also shook her head in confusion. "Well until we figure something out you can stay here it you would like." Emma gave a giant smile. "Thank you, I would like that." Bulma nodded in agreement and told Emma she was going to make dinner and Trunks would keep her company. Emma still wondered how all of this had happened and why. _I'm glad it did, for now._ She thought smiling, lying back on the bed._ I'm glad it did._


	7. The Alley

**Wish**

**Chapter: seven**

"The Alley"

"W-who are you?" Stephanie squeaked her body shaking violently. The woman licked the tips of her glinting teeth. "Why darling, I'm Yuma." She laughed walking slowly towards Stephanie, "And you are my prey little one." She let out a low growl and disappeared only to reappear behind Stephanie. Stephanie ducked splashing water everywhere. "Weak girl, you can't do a thing." Yuma screamed throwing Stephanie to the back of the alley, the worst place possible. Stephanie winced at the pain of her back hitting concrete. _I'm going to die! _Stephanie thought slowly trying to get up clutching the concrete wall behind her.

"O-ow, what is this?" She said limping, still against the wall. Yuma walked toward her laughing. "Don't even think about running. "Stephanie slid down the wall hugging her knees. _Maybe it won't be so bad; I'll be a vampire not a ghoul._ Stephanie's eye's closed, her hands twitching. "Are you giving up so easily little one?" Yuma asked standing above Stephanie. No answer came from Stephanie's mouth; all that came was soft gasps. "Very well." Yuma said kneeling.

"This will hurt." She laughed bending towards Stephanie's neck. Stephanie squeezed her eyes together waiting, but there was nothing. Yuma's soft breath was gone, only the water was heard. One of Stephanie's eyes popped open and her head lifted from her knees. "Ah…" Stephanie squeaked her hands slowly dragging along the rubble of the road. Yuma's neck was firmly placed inside a man's hand. Yuma fell to the ground head landing next to Stephanie and her body below her feet. "Excuse the body, Hellsing will clean it up later." He said waving his hand. Stephanie's mouth twitched and she clutched the wall trying to stand. Yuma's blood flowed through the alley.

"Who…are you Alucard?" She asked staring at her blooded hands. He turned to look at her; He gave a smirk and laughed. "Yes, and may I ask how you would know that?" Stephanie's eyes grew wide,_ Oh no, is he mad?_ She bit her lip still shaking. "I…" She cut her sentence short. He frowned at her turning towards the entrance of the alley. "Don't bother, just don't walk down anymore alley's after dark." he said turning his head to the side staring at Stephanie." He smiled one fang glinting, and then he slowly turned back around to leave. Stephanie walked forward her foot stepping in the blood Alucard left behind. "Wait!" She screamed one hand lifted, "My name is Stephanie and I'm from Indiana." She felt her eyes tear up. "I don't know why I'm here, and how I got here." Alucard stopped tilting his head.

He turned back around, smirking. "Sorry but I'm not the sympathetic type, you'll have to go to the police." His glasses let off an unwelcome shine. Stephanie looked toward the ground her hands shaking. "You are the famous Alucard aren't you?" She asked walking toward him, "You are part of Hellsing with Sir Integra?" Alucard gave a curious smile. "Stephanie huh?" he asked reaching into his pocket pulling out a silver gun.

He pointed the gun at Stephanie. "I guess I'll know what to put on your tombstone, but I'm sure Sir Integra would like to talk to you first." His gun lowered to his side, "If you're not to scared to travel with a vampire?" He gave another sarcastic glare. Stephanie shook her head watching the raindrops fall into a random puddle._ Oh boy, what have I got myself into?_ She brushed at her shirt looking up at Alucard. "Come on." Alucard said waving his hand, "Hellsing awaits." Stephanie walked toward _him_ as a black veil engulfed her. _Am I dreaming? _

_"Well, well, well." A man laughed his hand to his chin. A whistle came from his mouth and an eagle firmly landed on his forearm. "It looks like our friends are having fun hum? His laugh echoed through the dark city. Five glowing orbs floated above him. Pictures of the five girls were placed in the middle of the orbs. He stared at each of them and smirked. " I'll wait until she comes begging for me to take back her wish..._


	8. Torn

**Wish**

**Chapter: eight**

"Torn"

Rocks nicked the side of the black jeep and brown dust filled the air. Kaia felt a cold chill and a warm hand was placed on her head. "I think she's awake Rosette." A boy spoke with a rough cuteness in his voice, "Try not to wreak the jeep." He had a scared look on his face. Rosette turned to look at him then nimbly turned away trying not to yell. "I'd like to see you drive better on this road." She said with a frown, "Where did you find that girl anyway Chrono?" Chrono turned to look at Kaia then his glance turned back towards Rosette. "I found her in the park, she was talking to herself and shivering." He answered with a confused look on his face.

A low moan caught his attention, Kaia turned over on her side. One of her eyes opened and the other followed, only to find a pair of orange eyes staring back at her. "Ahhh!" She screamed shoving him away. She moved her leg over a metal hook and her pants caught. "Damnit!" She gasped pulling her leg away, a loud zipping sound was heard and her pant leg ripped. Rosette stopped the jeep, sending them all flying towards the front; she stared at the two wide-eyed bodies. "What is it now Chrono?" She asked more surprised than they were. Her blonde hair flung in her face, but she shoved it away quickly. Kaia bent down and yanked the rest of her ripped jeans off. She stopped and stared at the people who found her, clutching the ripped jean leg. Her mouth quivered and she asked them stuttering, "W-where am I?"

Kirsten slid behind a tree, hands over her head. _OMG! What's happening!_ A loud crunching was heard and a soft raspy breath echoed in Kirsten's ears. "Where are you, my dear?" A voice called to her evilly, "I need to eat!" Kirsten's breath steadily rose._ I'll just be quiet and he won't find me. _The demon sniffed the air and his eyes lowered. "I know you're here pretty." He smirked, "Now come out come out wherever you are." Kirsten felt hot tears wield up in her eyes. _No! I must hold them back!_ She thought shaking her head, covering her ears with her hands. The demon stepped closer to where Kirsten was hiding, and she froze unable to move. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting. The demon scratched his long nails against the torn tree.

"There you are my dear." He said laughing, his long purple tail shaking. Kirsten's blood ran cold, she didn't know what to do next except run. She sprinted through the forest trying to dodge the sharp tree limbs, but to no avail. She heard the demon's hot breath down her neck. "HELP ME!" She screamed tripping on a rock; it sent her tumbling down a steep hill. Thorns and tree branches hit her on her way down, and she felt her tears falling onto the dusty dirt ground. She'd lost the demon, but her body stung all over.

She sat in the dirt head facing the ongoing clouds. Hot tears sprung from her eyes, hitting the ground. _Where am I?_ "Is anyone there?" She asked screaming into the blue sky, bawling. "I need help!" She yelled again, all that replied was the wind against the trees' leaves. Her body felt limp and her vision blurred. _N-no I can't fall asleep, I need to find some—one to hel-" _Her thought silenced and she slowly fell into a silent sleep.


	9. Mysterious Man

**Wish**

**Chapter: nine**

"Mysterious Man"

The wind slammed against the buildings as if a pack of angry wolves were running for prey, and a purple glow engulfed the barren city. "This is chaos my friend." Aion said placing his hand on his eagle's head. He crossed his feet and let them dangle over the glowing building. "It's like a magic spell, this city and it's people." He let out a chuckle, "So quiet, with no disturbance whatsoever." He snapped his fingers and the same five glowing orbs shot up like bullets. In each orb the five girls appeared. "I wonder how long it will take them to realize the danger their in, hmm?"

He ran his fingers along the back of the eagle's feathers, "If she doesn't ask to come back soon she and her friends are going to die." He smirked lifting his hand off the eagle. "She has no clue." He fingered at the metal railing on the roof whipping the snow away, but the snow falling only covered it up again. "Snow is so annoying." He said frowning_. It looks like one of_ the _girls might already be dead._ He thought staring the second orb. _Let's see what's going on. Maybe she's still breathing? _He made an evil smirk and a chuckle escaped his mouth as he stared into the undying light of the orbs.

Kirsten felt the blood running down her face, but was unable to wipe it away. _Ow my head. Where am I?_ She thought turning her head slowly to the side. She struggled to raise herself off the dirt ground. Her arm bled like crazy. She'd landed in a thorn bush and her back ached. _I thought I only got headaches?_ She asked herself reaching for her back. She looked around to see her surroundings. It was then that she realized that she had fell from a high cliff and survived, how could that happen? Slowly, she whipped away the blood draining from her forehead._ OMG, I've never been hurt so bad in my life! _It was dead quiet, no birds were chirping and it seemed like no life was nearby until bushes started to move all around her. _What's going on?_ She asked herself again heart racing. _I hope it's not that demon or I'm dead!_ She once again covered her ears and pulled her knees to her chest. Between her trembling fingers she heard a faint voice. "Inuyasha is someone is here!"

Kirsten's eyes popped open and she uncovered her ears to look. A girl with a green uniform and black hair made her way out of the bushes and started to walk towards Kirsten. "Hurry Inuyasha, she's hurt!" She screamed back into the bushes her hands to her mouth. Kirsten was silent as four more figures emerged from the forest. The girl grabbed her first aid kit from a small boy and headed over to Kirsten. "Hello, my name is Kagome, you're going to be fine." She said washing away Kirsten's cuts and bandaging her bloody arm.

Kirsten was speechless, and her lips were trembling. "Where am I?" She muttered holding her bandaged arm. "You are in Feudal Japan." Kagome said tilting her head, smiling. Kirsten's glance turned from Kagome to the other four people. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, and these are my friends Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou, they are my companions." She smiled helping Kirsten to her feet._ Wow, she's really nice in person, but why is she so annoying in the manga?_ Kirsten thought still staring at them. "Um, my name is Kirsten, and I'm kind of lost?" Inuyasha's ear twitched and he turned his head. "Damnit Kagome, we need to get going." Kagome flipped her head around to look at Inuyasha. "Shut up, we would of never stopped if you hadn't heard her scream!"

Inuyasha smirked and crossed his arms. "Feh!" Sango walked over toward Kirsten. "Where are you from?" She asked in a sweet tone. Kirsten looked up at her then shook her head. "I'm from the U.S.A, the year two-thousand five. The wind brushed the trees and the quiet stares of fear swept away. "The twentieth century…" Kagome muttered staring into space. "But how did you get here?" Kagome asked confused. Kirsten shook her head once more. "I don't know."


	10. Mary Magdalene

**Wish**

**Chapter: ten**

"Mary Magdalene"

Rosette blinked awkwardly comprehending the question asked by Kaia. "You don't remember?" "You were in the park unconscious." Her eyebrows lowered, "This is New York, Manhattan." Kaia stared at Rosette her eyes wide with fear. "I-I'm in a mang- " She cut off once more not willing to tell them they were a book, "I'm from Indiana and I don't know how I got here." Chrono frowned as if trying to solve a math equation, but then he turned to whisper something in Rosette's ear. "Rosette, maybe we should take her to Sister Kate, she would know what to do." Rosette smirked, "You think she'd help!" She laughed rolling her blue eyes. Chrono laughed along with her and turned to look at Kaia. "What's your name?" He asked in a quiet voice.

Kaia quickly turned her gaze towards Chrono. She picked at her fingers nervously. "I'm Kaia." She said more willingly than before. He sighed, sitting next to her. "We're going to take you to where we live, we are part of the Magdalene order and we kill devils." He sighed leaning back, "Maybe we can get this whole thing figured out." He turned, staring Kaia in the eyes with the same adorable smile._ He's so cute._ Kaia thought turning red, she quickly turned away to look out the window. Kaia felt a rumbling and then the car was off again. It traveled over bumps and huge rocks, shaking Kaia out of her embarrassment. "I never noticed it before, but you look a lot like Rosette." Chrono said curiously, lifting one eyebrow. Kaia frowned and then she looked down at her hands. _Whoa! I'm an anime character!_ She thought touching her hair and her face franticly. Chrono stared at her, puzzled. "What are you doing?" he asked loosening the brim of his red overcoat.

Kaia stopped, to look at Chrono again; she could feel her face grow hot as she searched for an excuse. "Um…I'm just- felling a little sick that's all." She said felling guilt rise in her chest. He frowned reaching for her forehead. "You don't feel to hot, but maybe you should lay down." He told her, a saddened look on his face, "Besides with Rosette's driving there is no way anyone can avoid not being sick." He whispered with a giggle. Rosette turned, her lips in a firm frown. "I heard that Chrono!" She screamed, causing Chrono to fluster. "Watch the rode Rosette!" He begged clinging to the seat. "Yeah, yeah, yeah." She muttered turning around. Chrono whipped at his forehead, sighing, then he grabbed a small black blanket "Here, I'll sit on the end and you can lay down." He said, scooting towards the window. Kaia blushed and laid down, her knees slightly bent.

Chrono threw the blanket over her and felt her head once more. Kaia felt overwhelmed with joy._ I'm lying next to Chrono! And he's nice to me! _Her head screamed over and over. Her eyes slowly drifted closed, and she hunched her shoulders to her head._ This is the best._ She thought to herself accidentally nuzzling Chrono's side with her head. She blushed quickly noticing what she'd done. She looked up at him and noticed he was blushing also. "Sorry." She muttered lifting the blanket to her nose. "It's fine." He replied giggling, "I didn't give you enough room." "You can lye your head on my lap if you want." He said smiling, "I'll get a wet towel."

He leaned forward and grabbed a white hand cloth from the glove department, and then he slowly poured water onto in from the bottle in the front. "What are you doing Chrono?" Rosette snapped. Chrono frowned, "Kaia is not feeling well, and it's a long drove back from the city so I'm going to let her sleep." Rosette rolled her eyes, "You are to nice for your own good Chrono, and it's hard to believe you're a devil." She laughed jokingly, rubbing Chrono's head. _Sometimes it is for me too._ He thought sitting back down placing the cloth on Kaia's head._ Sometimes too much for me to handle._


	11. I Knew

**Wish**

**Chapter: eleven**

"I Knew"

Ali walked into the living room; a man with dark black hair was talking to Shigure. He looked very mature and sophisticated, and it seemed that Shigure was getting on his nerves. "Hello Hatori, Shigure." Yuki said walking in front of Ali. She walked in behind him shyly, her hands lying at her sides. "This is Ali-san." He said with a smile, introducing her. Shigure stood up and grabbed Ali's hands, "I believe we've met already, but you were not feeling well, I'm Shigure." Alison smiled, a strand of blonde hair falling in her face. "Hello." She replied her hands sliding from his grip. Hatori sighed crossing his feet, "Nice to meet you, I'm Hatori, and I'm our family's doctor." Ali flicked the strand of hair back in place. "Nice to meet you too." She muttered feeling overwhelmed.

"Would you like to help with the cooking?" Yuki asked her motioning her to come to the Kitchen. Alison turned her head toward Yuki. "Sure, I'll try." She replied waving to Shigure and Hatori, as she walked to the Kitchen. Alison walked through the hallway and entered the kitchen. She looked around for Tohru, but she was nowhere to be found. "That's better." Yuki said leaning against the table. Alison turned with a confused look on her face. "Huh?" She asked placing her hand on the table. Yuki laughed, crossing his arms. "You seemed nervous in there, so I brought you in here." His laugh turned to a quiet giggle, "Sometimes it's hard to meet new people like Hatori because he's so serious all the time, so I could tell you were nervous and shy." Alison felt her face glow red; noone could read her actions so well._ I guess Yuki is the type to understand people._ Alison thought, her stomach flipping. "Hatori isn't a bad guy once you get to know him, he just can be overly serious and stern at first." Yuki laughed uncrossing his arms.

_It's amazing that he can laugh so freely now. _Ali thought sliding her hand across the table. Alison looked toward the hallway, then back towards Yuki. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked, his hand touching the refrigerator door, "We have water, soda and Milk." Ali tilted her head down thinking of what to choose. "Um, may I have milk please?" She asked, her finger slipping in her belt loop. Yuki opened the refrigerator door; he reached for something then pulled back. He mumbled something to himself and slammed the door. "That stupid Kyo, always drinking all the milk." He stepped back from the door and put his hand to his head. "I'm sorry, would you like something else?" Alison sighed, "No thank you I'm fine." She shifted her weight foot to foot, "Would you mind if I took a walk outside for a while, I think fresh air would do me some good." Yuki smiled, "Sure just be careful." He reached for the knob on the sink, turning it on. "I'll be right here." He said pulling up one sleeve. "Ok." Alison replied walking towards the front door.

Her shoes were placed on a rug in front of the door. _I'll have to remember to take off my shoes when I come back._ She thought slipping them onto her feet. She felt the rim of the door to make sure that was the side that opened, and then she made her way outside. The grass was short and light green, and the trees glistened in the sunlight. _The Sohma house is surrounded by forest._She thought gazing at the never-ending shades of green. _I wonder where Kyo went?_ _Maybe I can talk to him now._ She turned to look on the roof, but Kyo wasn't there. "That's strange, he's usually up there from what I know." She said quietly walking down the dirt path. The wind blew her hair, and leaves fluttered all around her. "I can't believe it's so warm here, it was freezing back home." She said gazing at the sun.

About one fifth a mile down the path Ali started to hear loud crashes. It came in soft at first, but grew louder as Ali came closer. She removed the bushes and tree limbs from her view. Small puddles of water were all around and the sun beat down on this one area. _It's Kyo!_ Ali screamed in her head, making her way through the bushes. He was thrashing about as if fighting an invisible opponent. Ali made her way towards him. "Kyo?" She asked nervously, walking closer to him. He flipped around so fast Ali jumped, "What do you want?" He asked, placing his towel to his head. "I just came to see you, you seemed angry earlier." Ali stuttered hoping he wouldn't yell. "It's nothing you don't have to come see me, I'm always angry." He said plopping down under a shaded tree. He leaned against it one of his hands over his knee.

"Do you practice here often?" Ali asked sitting across from him. He didn't smile nor did he frown. "Yes, most of the time." He answered in an emotionless voice. "Why are you always angry?" Ali asked crossing her legs. His head tuned toward the side, "It's because of that damn rat." He said with more emotion than before. His hand was placed on his chin, and Ali could see him frowning. She couldn't think of what to say, she was afraid that if she talked she might upset him or sadden him. "Umm… it's almost dinner time would you like to come back with me? She asked smiling sweetly, "I'm sure Tohru would want you there." Ali pushed herself to her knees and stood up. "Lets go." She said holding her hand out to Kyo. Kyo frowned, "I can get up by myself you know, if I was going, but I'm staying here. Ali frowned in return and put her hand to her side. "I'm too stubborn to let you stay here and starve, at least come walk to the house with me, then we can eat on the roof." Kyo glanced up at Ali, removing his had from his chin. "You're defiantly not like Tohru." He said lifting himself up. Ali smiled turning around. "Let's go, it's almost six." She said motioning her hand for Kyo to come. He sighed and flipped his towel over his shoulder. "Fine." He said walking toward Ali, "But I better not see that damn rat."


	12. Stand to Fly

**Wish**

**Chapter: twelve**

"Stand to Fly"

Trunks sat on the windowsill calmly staring out at the orange sky. The window wasn't open but Emma could swear she saw his hair blow in a relaxing yellow glow. _He is so cute, but I can't tell him I know him, he'd think I was a stalker._ Her lips curled at the thought and she leaned her head back continuing to stare out of the window along with Trunks. Or more like staring at Trunks. _What should I say? I don't want him to think I'm weird._ She thought flinching from the pain of her ankle. Trunks turned his gaze at Emma after about ten minutes of staring at the sunset. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, lowering down to his knees to stare at Emma in the face.

"A little." She replied shifting her weight to the left side of her body. Trunks smiled at rubbed his hand across her head. "Good." He said standing up. Emma's cheeks turned a faint pink._ He touched me! I'm so happy!_ She thought closing her eyes tightly with a huge smile across her face. Trunks walked towards the white door, "Would you like something to drink?" he asked, his purple locks flipping around. Emma's eyes popped open and she felt embarrassed. "Uh, no thank you." She replied carefully pulling her wounded ankle up to her hand._ I_

_have to keep him here as long as I can!_ Her head screamed, as she clenched the sheets on the bed. _I know! I'll play hurt!_ She thought smiling deviously. She shot her leg up to her hand screaming in pain. Trunks' eyes widened and he rushed over to her. "Owww!" She yelled again clamping her eyes shut. "What's wrong?" Trunks panicked grabbing her hand. "I felt a sharp pain in my foot." She whined, smiling behind her yells. Trunks put his arm around her back, sitting her up against the headboard. "You'll be fine, I'll get some ice." He said, quickly running out to retrieve the ice.

Emma snapped her fingers in disappointment. _Dang! That usually works, I guess it only works on lifeguards._ She thought placing her hands down to her side. _Oh well, I guess it's okay. He touched me again; I'll never wash my hand or back ever._ A crash was heard and Emma could here a yell coming from the hallway. "Damnit Trunks, watch where you're going!" A gruff voice yelled sending echoing throughout the house. _Is that Vegeta?_ Emma asked herself, confused. "Sorry dad, but can you be a little quieter, we have a guest." He pointed out with a serious tone, "She has a sprained ankle, but she should heal quickly." He said leaning down to pick up the fallen ice. Vegeta's mouth turned into an angry smirk. "Who said we could have a guest here!" He yelled once more sending echoes through the house, "We don't need a whiny damn girl!" He screamed storming out of the hallway to the front door. Silence was all that filled the house for what seemed like forever. Trunks shook his head picking up the last piece of ice, and placing it inside the rag.

Emma's face turned pale and she felt as though she would be sick. _What did I just hear? Am I really that much of a problem?_ She sat thinking, watching Trunks enter the room. "Sorry I ran into my father and dropped the Ice." He said placing Emma's foot on his knee, "I hope this makes it feel better." He said holding the ice on Emma's sprained ankle. Emma put her head down and she seemed to be deep in thought. "Trunks?" She asked slowly sliding her hands across the white sheets, "Am I a problem for you?" She asked a saddened look on her face. Trunks looked at her in surprise, and his grip loosened from the ice. "You're talking about what my father said aren't you?" He asked with a shameful look, "I guess it is true that he can be pretty cold at times, but somehow he has a heart locked up in that body of his." Trunks' lips rolled inside of his mouth, "You just have to look deep, don't worry about it, you're no problem for us." He said smiling, patting Emma's knee. Emma smiled back, turning her head trying not to let him see her frown. _I guess that's true,_ but _why do I feel it's going to be harder then I thought?_


	13. The Calling

**Wish**

**Chapter: thirteen**

"The Calling"

Stephanie's heart failed her as she flew into the black abyss. Seconds later she fell through the black hole only to find an office room. Alucard followed behind her gently chuckling. "This is Hellsing." He said in his usual tone, "Here you will meet Sir Integra." He slowly walked over to the wooden desk that was in the middle of the room. He slid his hand across the desk plopping down in the red chair. "She should be here any minute." His hand fell into his pocket, and Stephanie could tell he didn't trust her, for he was grasping his gun. "You're smart for a girl, how do you know so much about us?" He asked, smiling. Stephanie's knees were going numb from sitting on the floor so long and she felt her head grow hot. "Um, I don't exactly know, I'm no vampire." She said shaking her head, scratching at the carpet.

Alucard smirked slamming his feet on the desk. "Really." Was all that came out of his mouth. _Man, he's going to kill me! _She thought gazing at the red carpet. The door to the office slammed open, and a woman with blonde hair and glasses stomped in. "What's the matter now Alucard?" She said, her face in a strict frown. Alucard smiled at flipped his feet off of the desk. He walked toward Integra, "This girl claims she knows about Hellsing, and she knows us by name." He said rather skeptical look, "I don't think we've met her before either." Integra stared down at Stephanie, "Come to the desk please." She told Stephanie, as she made her way over to the desk. She sat in the same red chair that Alucard had sat in previously. "Now tell me how you know about us?" She asked, her elbows placed on the table and her hands rubbing together. Stephanie put her hands on the desk and leaned. "Um, it's a long story." She said biting her lip. Integra shook her head.

"That's not going to help you." She continued crossing her legs. Stephanie's hands started to shake. "If I told you, you wouldn't understand!" She yelled quickly removing her hands off the desk. She flinched from a sharp pain on her finger. _Damn_, She thought staring at her bleeding finger. Integra crossed her arms, "We need to know, or you will have to be killed." She said with no emotion in her voice. Stephanie's eyes widened and her body shook. Alucard chuckled, walking over to Stephanie, grabbing her hand. "So why don't you make it easy on yourself and tell us." He laughed licking away the blood on Stephanie's finger, "It might save your life." He let go of Stephanie's hand, putting his back in his pocket. Stephanie choked, and cleared all thoughts from her head. _I've got to tell them the whole story then, and maybe they will believe me. I hope this works._ Stephanie thought sighing. "Ok." She said, breathing in deep breaths. "I'll start from the beginning."


	14. Friends

**Wish**

**Chapter: fourteen**

"Friends"

Kirsten felt the cold wind flick at her hair. She saw over the tops of the trees. "This is amazing!" She said, her eyes widening. Inuyasha smirked, pushing her further on his back. "I'm taking you to Kaede's so you can rest." He said, his hair blowing with the cold wind, "You have many wounds, what exactly happened anyway?" He asked with a confused tone. Kirsten melted; she couldn't believe she was riding with Inuyasha! Her heart jumped as well as her stomach. "A demon chased me and I fell down a hill, falling on a thorn bush. Inuyasha laughed. "If I was there, he would have been dead and I would of saved you by the time you tripped." Kirsten laughed at his remark, "Where are the others? She asked slightly shivering because of the cold winds. Inuyasha laughed again. "Look behind you." He replied shaking his head. Kirsten turned her head to look behind her, and of course there they were.

Kagome, Shippou and Sango were piled on Kilala, and Miroku was riding on Hatchi. _Miroku probably blackmailed him._She laughed gazing below her. There was a small crack on the bottom of her glasses, and it bugged her when she looked down. _Great, what am I going to do about that?_ She asked herself as the green forest came to an end. "Kaede's village is just ahead." Inuyasha told Kirsten between jumps, "So you're from the present?" he asked as he landed at the base of the village. Kirsten jumped off of his back, pulling her sleeve up. "Yes, the twentieth century." She replied watching Kagome and Sango jump of Kilala. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled running toward him, Miroku and Sango slowly followed behind her. _She's so freak'in hyper._ Kirsten thought rolling her eyes._ I wish I could strangle her._ We should see how we could help her get home." Miroku said, his staff jingling as he walked, "We could see if she could go back home through the well.

She has pretty bad wounds; we should wait a while until we try to take her home." Sango implied. Kirsten shook her head, "I'm fine, and they are only small wounds." Kagome smiled, "We can try to get through the well, and then we can see to get you back to your home in America." Kirsten's whole body shook, but she agreed. Inuyasha and Kagome showed her the way to the well. The path was very windy and the trees shook violently. _This is kind of creepy. _Kirsten thought shivering from the wind. From behind, Miroku was staring at Kirsten. Sango noticed, but did not say a thing. "Sango?" Miroku asked crossing his arms. Sango looked up at Miroku and nodded. "I'm going to go ask Kirsten something." He started to walk ahead of Sango to talk to Kirsten. Sango's eyes showed flames and she bashed Miroku over the head with her Hiraikotsu. "Uhg!" He screamed as he felt the dirt ground surround him. "You are so stupid Miroku!" Sango yelled clenching her fists turning to catch up with the group. "What did I do?" He asked himself rubbing his head.

Kirsten saw the well through the bushes, and a chill ran up her back. Kagome peered inside to make sure it was empty. "Try to jump in here, I'll meet you there once you disappear." She said motioning Kirsten to go. Kirsten gulped and she placed her hands on the sides of the well. _Man that's far, and my back aches! If I land down there I'll be hospitalized!_ She thought flipping her feet over the well staring inside. "Ok, here I go, one…two…" She paused, and she felt her body go numb. Inuyasha stepped forward, "Three, right?" He said shoving her inside. Her eyes popped out of her head, and she screamed falling into the well. A loud crash was heard and Kagome flinched. "Inuyasha!" She yelled looking to see how Kirsten was, "Are you okay?" She asked both hands on the well. A small mumble was all that came out of Kirsten's mouth. "Fine, I'll get her." Inuyasha said rolling his eyes, "Sorry." Kirsten moaned looking up at the dull sky._ This is going to suck._


	15. Heart's Seal

**Wish**

**Chapter: fifteen**

"Hearts Seal"

The next morning Ali was up later than usual, she couldn't get the thought of being in Fruits basket out of her head. Tohru was up a little later also, Ali walked into the kitchen watching Tohru cut up some carrots. "Hello?" Ali said walking towards her. Tohru flipped around and replied with a simple hello, "Can I help you with anything?" Ali asked leaning against the counter. Tohru smiled, "I'm fine, but I have a favor to ask of you." She said returning to her cutting board. She dumped the carrots into a container. "I'm going to be gone at work during lunch, and I was wondering if you could put these vegetables in the broth I made last night for dinner, it will take a hour to cook though." She smiled placing the container inside the refrigerator.

"I would be more than happy to do it." Ali answered giving a chuckle. Tohru laughed back, untying her apron. "Oh yes I almost forgot, could you also cut up the fish for lunch to go with the stew?" Tohru asked her eyes widening. Ali shook her head in approval. "Yes."

"Thank you." Tohru replied her eyes lurking toward the clock, "Oh no, I have to go, it's eleven!" Tohru waved at Ali saying goodbye, then she ran into the living room. Ali stood there for a while, but realized it was almost lunchtime. _Man, cooking, fun fun. Hope I don't burn anything._ She thought shaking her head. Ali opened the refrigerator to retrieve the broth and vegetables. She dumped all the ingredients in a large pot, turning the burner on medium. "Ok, this should be ready by twelve, but how do I pass the time?" She sat down leaning against the wall, her feet spread apart. _Wow I'm board._ She thought staring at the warming pot.

Her head fell against the wall and she slowly started to fall asleep, only to be woke by the childish Shigure. He saw her sleeping, then got in her face to scare her.** "Bacon!" He screamed laughing his head off.** "Arrrrgg!" She screamed, slightly jumping. Shigure gave his familiar laugh, and then walked over to the delicious smell of the pot. "You're making lunch for us today I see, we have another Tohru in the house." He said sniffing the steam coming from the pot. Ali shook her head, "Not even close, I'm nothing like Tohru." She slowly began to push herself up off the ground. "What time is it anyway?" She asked yawning. Shigure tilted his head to gaze at the clock; "It's eleven-forty now I believe." He answered crossing his arms. Ali quickly went to the refrigerator; "I have to get the fish ready!" She implied with a shocked look on her face. Shigure laughed and walked back into the living room.

Ali scrambled through the food in the refrigerator to retrieve the fish, the smell made Ali gag. _Omg, They eat this without cooking it! _She whirled around and placed the fish on the cutting board. She turned for the thing she dared to use to cut the fowl smelling meat. _Wow, a butcher knife, this will be fun. _She nearly cackled at the thought, slowly reaching for the blade. Kyo made his way into the kitchen not expecting to find Ali with a deadly knife, she was laughing like a crazed murderer. He slowly walked up to Ali with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?" He asked clutching the towel that was around his neck. She whirled around with a confident look on her face, the blade nearly reached Kyo's forehead. "I Ali-san am going to attempt cooking!" She yelled ignoring the confused look on Kyo's face. She began to chomp feverously at the fish, laughing with every strike. _She is acting really weird, I fear for my life. _Kyo thought slowly backing away, but one strike sent her screaming, for it had slipped and cut her hand.

"Ow, it freak'in cut me!" She screamed holding her hand; a small droplet of blood ran down her hand. It was a tiny cut, but it felt horrible. "You get hurt by that kind of stuff?" Kyo said rolling his eyes, "The band-aids are in the cupboard above you, I'll be out training if you need me." He told her, walking back out the hallway towards the front doors. She heard the door slam, and her eyes turned cold. _He didn't come to help me! I feel so unloved. _She thought scrambling through the mess inside the cupboard. Finally she found the band-aids, it was a strange box with colorful letters written in Japanese. She grabbed one of the band-aids and slowly peeled it on her small wound. _I wish he wouldn't be so stubborn. _She thought as images of Kyo being a true hero came to her. She stared at her left hand, slowly gazing from the cut on her hand, to her bracelet around her wrist. _He hasn't noticed yet has he, I don't think any of them have. _The bracelet was black and white and the beads were assorted, the same way, which Kyo wore his on his left hand. The thoughts slowlyescaped her mind as she scooped up the food on each plate. _I wonder if in this world the cat curses me too!_ She pulled off the bracelet as fast as she could and waited, her eyes glued shut, silence. _Nothing happened; I guess it's just a normal bracelet here._

She slowly pulled the bracelet back on and retired to lunch. Once the food was assorted properly she called for everyone to come eat, and she made sure she left some for Tohru's return. Surprisingly everyone came in right away, except for one. _Where's Kyo?_ She asked herself with a frown on her face. She stood up from her place at the table and excused herself. Yuki turned around to see what she was doing. He heard a slam, and then he gently turned back around a rice bowel firmly in his hand. "Shigure, I think Ali-san has something special she's hiding. I don't understand why, but I have a hunch she wants to be friends with Kyo." Shigure lifted his head, and sat down his chopsticks. He started to laugh, "Yuki-kun you see everyone as a suspect don't you, and of course she wants to be friends with him. She probably wants to be acquainted with everyone in the house." He held his hand to his head, "I don't imagine why she would want to make enemy's while she's living here." Yuki nodded and rested his head on his hand, "Yes of course, but did you notice what's on her left hand?"

Ali ran past the bushes and trees trying to find the dirt path which she had followed before. _He's out here training; I know he is. _She thought slowing her pace. The trees made the sky seem darker than it was, and Ali felt uneasy. _It's such a gloomy day today and its only one-o'clock._ Once again she heard the same crashes as she had the night before. She pushed back the oily bushes, dodging some rocks in front of her. Of course, there he was, the headstrong Kyo punching away at thin air. This time she was sure not to scare him. "Kyo." She yelled walking towards him, her hand firmly placed in her coat pocket. Kyo stopped to look, then closed his eyes. "Hey." He said grabbing the towel around his neck and swabbing at his head. Ali smirked tapping her foot against the ground. "Lunch is ready, want to come back to eat?" She asked shifting her weight side to side. Kyo said nothing; he only shook his head side to side. She wasn't going to push him to come this time; instead she walked over to the nearest tree and sat. "I thought you wouldn't, so I brought you this." She pulled out a small container of stew and wooden chopsticks from her pocket. Kyo stared at her, surprised, with the felling of his stomach it didn't take him long to come at all.

"I thought you might be hungry, you got up late thins morning. Actually I did too." She laughed hugging her knees, slowly staring up at the sky. Kyo placed the empty container next to him and shifted uncomfortably from the silence. Ali turned her head, "Awkward silence huh?" She said giving a giggle. She sat up on her knees, her hands at her sides. Ali was silent for a while and she didn't think anything of the strange feeling on her hand. She turned to see what was making her hand tickle. Kyo stood up, confused by Ali's reaction. "KITTY!" She screamed picking up a small orange kitten. Kyo flipped around, shocked, tripping on Ali's shoe. He fell head first knocking Ali to her stomach. The small kitten gave a mew and Ali stood up on her hands and knees. She felt something furry jump off of her back. "Damn!" Kyo yelled gasping for air. Ali's eyes turned into fear. _Shit,_ she thought as she held the small kitten close. _I'm in trouble now._ "Kyo?" She asked staring at a fully-grown orange cat.


	16. Kiss from a Rose

**PART TWO**

**Wish**

**Chapter: sixteen**

"Kiss from a Rose"

The girl stood at the edge of the building, quietly. Her long red hair flicked with the cold wind, and she hugged herself to warm up. An eagle flew above her sending feathers flying down. She was most interested in the white one that flew in front of her. She reached her hand out and ran down the brim of the feather with her pale fingers. Soft footsteps were heard behind her and she turned her head. "You came Kayo." Aion said with a chuckle. He stuck his arm out and his eagle landed firmly on his forearm. "Are your ready to hear what you are to do?" He asked her stepping forwards, his white hair blowing. He bowed his head and pushed his glasses up. Kayo flicked her arm, and a blood red rose was held between her two fingers. She nodded her head, "I believe I'm ready." She told him, her voice sweet like the rose firmly place between her fingers. Aion smirked, and his eagle flew off of his arm swirling into the air. "I would like you to go to New York, Manhattan and disrupt the peace. Not by destroying the place, I simply mean just to cause havoc at the Magdalene order. When they break down that means there will be no one to stop me from taking over. You should be able to find two annoying girls there with a devil. Destroy them first." He smiled and chuckled a little crossing his arms.

"You can do that right?" He asked, sarcastically. His tone annoyed Kayo, but she kept her mouth shut, knowing what might happen if she spoke up; after all he was a well-known devil and she was just a simple shapshifter. Instead she nodded once more tightening her grip on the rose. She turned back around gazing at the rushing cars below her. _That's far down._ She thought pushing away the hair in her face. Aion walked up behind her fingering her red locks. "Long way down huh?" He said removing his hand from her hair. She turned her head once more. "Yes. How can you stand to stay up here? It's so cold and dreary. " She wrapped her arms around herself again, rose still at hand. He laughed pulling her chin up with his hand, "It's quiet my dear. Why else would I stay up here?" Her eyes lowered and a frown was planted on her face. _You're up here to hide from death. _She thought clenching her rose.

He pushed back a strand of her hair hanging in front of her face, and he chuckled evilly. He grabbed her wrist slowly slipping the rose from her grip. "Silly girl, why do you always wear a frown?" he asked her pulling her chin up so that she was staring into his lifeless eyes. _What does he take me for anyway, I hate following his orders. _She thought the frown still on her pale face. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, his breath pierced her flesh; and she struggled to swallow her stomach. He wrapped his arms around her, "I can read your mind." He whispered in her ear, her body shook and her eyes flew open. He pushed her back by the shoulders, and she could feel the edge of the building. "You will not betray me! My little bird!" He screamed laughing slightly. He let go of her shoulders causing her to fall from the building. _You better not betray me._ He told himself walking away from the curb.

Kayo could feel the wind rushing past her, and her black overcoat was flapping uncontrollably. The buildings dark purple windows were passing her at an incredible speed. _He pushed me off a thirty-story building! _She screamed inside her head. Slowly she pulled another red rose out of her coat, she slung it up in the air closing her eyes tightly. Her body slowly started to change and morph into a black bird, a raven. She flew away glaring back at the building that she had fallen from. _This isn't over Aion, one day I won't have to listen to you._


	17. My Love

**Wish**

Chapter: seventeen 

"My Love"

Chrono shook Kaia trying to wake her, but of all people once she's asleep, she's asleep. Chrono sighed again banging his head on the back seat of the jeep. Kaia was lying in his lap and he couldn't move. Rosette slammed open the back door with an annoyed stare on her face. "Chrono, come on! Sister Kate is going to kill us if we don't get this order in!" She screamed her eyebrow slightly twitching. Chrono sighed once more, "I would if I could, but she won't wake up!" Chrono told Rosette with a frustrated tone. Rosette's mouth turned into a giant smile. "Ok, let's see what happens if I do this?" Chrono gulped as Rosette leaned over to whisper in Kaia's ear. "Aion." She whispered slightly giggling as she stepped back. "Urrrrg!" Kaia moaned her eyes closing tighter than before. Her hand swept up knocking Chrono in the head. His hand shot to the sore place, that he had been slapped. "Rosette!" He said with a childish weep. Rosette was laughing her head off outside of the jeep. She flipped away random tears forming in her eyes. "His name scares people who don't even know him! Now that's great!" She laughed catching her breath. She shook her head containing her laugh. "Ok Chrono, just shake her some more, or scream in her ear. Just hurry up already!" She turned around kicking the dirt beneath her boots.

Chrono shook Kaia violently. "Kaia, Kaia? Come on wake up, you can't stay asleep forever!" He heard another soft moan and Kaia's eyes slightly opened. She lifted her head, her vision blurry, "Just ten more hours." She said, her head falling back in his lap. Chrono rolled his eyes. _I'll just leave her here for now; I'm guessing she needs the sleep. _He thought lifting her head up so he could get out of the jeep. He gently placed her head back down on the cushion, and then he ran to catch up with Rosette.

They reached the front doors of the building, making their way to Sister Kate's office. Chrono was staring at the ground and he seemed to be deep in thought. Rosette, of course, realized this and broke him out of his trance. "What's so interesting that can possibly be on the ground?" She asked giggling a little. Chrono looked at her, smiling back. "I'm just thinking. I just feel something bad is going to happen, but it's probably nothing." He said as they reached the entrance of the office. Rosette frowned, knocking on the door. She heard a faint voice tell her to enter. She opened the wooden door and stepped inside, Chrono following behind her. "Sister Kate the orders are in!" She yelled waving her hand. Sister Kate gritted her teeth trying not to loose her temper. "Ok Rosette, you don't have to yell." She said tapping her fingers on her desk.

Rosette turned around to leave, but quickly turned back. "Oh yes, Sister Kate. Chrono found a girl asleep in the park today, so we brought her here. She doesn't remember much though." She said rubbing the back of her head, "Her name is Kaia." She told her smiling. Sister Kate raised her eyebrows; we will have to try to see what's the matter then. She can stay here for a while until we find out more about her." A click was heard from the golden door handle and Azmaria came running in, gasping for breath. Her silver hair fell with each step. "Rosette come quick! It's horrible!" She yelled tears forming in her eyes. A scream came from outside the building, and a crowd formed at the entrance. Rosette and Chrono pushed through running out side. Chrono's eyes widened and he ran to their once in tact jeep. "Kaia!" He screamed searching around. The jeep was in flame, and smoke rose in the air. "What's going on Chrono?" Rosette yelled running towards the car, "Where's Kaia?" She asked feeling her heart jump into her throat.

Just then a woman with long red hair jumped up on the roof of the jeep. "Are you looking for her?" She asked pulling at Kaia's hair. Kaia squirmed at her bonds trying to break free; there was ash and soot all over her. "I saved her from that nasty gas leak, you should be more careful." Chrono's face turned into anger, "Then why do you have her tied up? Who are you?" He yelled his fists clenched. Her black heals crunched at the jeep. "I'm Kayo." She said grinning evilly. "I suggest if you don't want this to happen again, then stay away from lord Aion!" She yelled throwing Kaia to the ground below Chrono's feet. Rosette yanked at her gun attached to her leg. "YOU STARTED THIS FIRE YOU WITCH? How dare you tell us what to do!" She screamed aiming the gun at Kayo. Chrono untied Kaia's bonds and helped her up off the ground. Kaia coughed franticly practically falling to her knees. Kayo stared at them, her hands at her sides. "I'll see you again soon, don't forget me." She said turning around quickly flipping off the burning vehicle. Rosette lowered her gun, and the rest of the armed men did also. Rosette was enraged with anger. "Damn you Aion." She said squeezing the gun, ignoring the cracking sound coming from it. _I'll remember your face witch; just try to attack again._ Rosette thought her gun splitting in two falling to the ground. _We will be ready._


	18. Family System

**Wish**

**Chapter: eighteen**

"Family System"

Emma awoke to a bright yellow sun, and she blocked her eyes from the glare. _My head hurts._ She thought rubbing her temples. She gazed around the room, it was dead quiet and she didn't remember when she fell asleep. All she could remember was Trunks telling her about his father then it turned into a blur. "Crap, that means Trunks must have been there when I fell asleep! I probably looked like a dork or I drooled. What if I said his name in my sleep!" She said biting her nails nervously. She removed the sheets and attempted to stand up from the bed. She felt a twinge of pain, but it wasn't enough to hurt her badly. Emma slowly made her way across the wooden floor; she stopped once she reached the door, resting her ankle. Just then the door swung open whacking her upside the head. She fell to the floor with a "clunk". Bulma's hand quickly shot to her mouth and she gasped. "Omy-gosh! Are you alright, I had no clue you would be up." Bulma reached for Emma's arm, lifting her up from the ground.

"It's alright." Emma said smiling, "I'm actually feeling much better." Her head turned towards the window, the sun made a giant glare upon the floor and it almost looked royalty. _Where's Trunks?_ She asked herself. She remembered how radiant her looked sitting in that windowsill with the sun beaming behind him. Her hands lowered and her lips rolled inside her mouth. "Bulma? Do you know where Trunks is?" she asked pulling at her shirt. Bulma raised her eyebrows "He's outside in the front yard. Why would you like me to get him for you?" She asked with a willing smile. Emma shook her head reluctantly as Bulma started to turn around. "No it's fine, my ankle's much better I think I'll go out to see him." She told Bulma a determined look on her face as she walked out of the bedroom door. The soft carpet made her ankle feel a bit better, but she had to clamp on to the stair railing while going down the stairs.

_One stair at a time._ She told herself as she reached the last. She let go of the stair railing her palms sweaty, and she made her way out of the front door. She gazed across the green grass and the blossomy trees. Trunks was setting under the tree staring into the sky watching the puffy clouds go by one by one. Emma slowly inched his way and sat down next to him. He turned a little shocked, "You're up, is your ankle ok?" Was the first thing he asked her pulling his knee to his chest. She nodded gazing down at her ankle. "It's feeling a lot better, thank you for helping me out." She said placing her hand on her swollen ankle.

He gave a smile and turned his gaze back at the clouds. Emma sat gazing at the clouds also, thinking how wonderful it was to be there. "It really isn't that different from my home." She said out loud making Trunks turn his head. "Where are you from?" he asked her a confused look on his face. Emma shook her head again. "It's hard to explain." She said giving a giggle. Trunks stood up his hands gliding into his pockets. "You are a mystery Emma." He said reaching out one hand to her. She grabbed his hand and her helped her stand. "Would you like me to take you to see more of this home of mine?" He asked giving her a wink. Emma turned her head, "That would be great!" She said a giant smile built on her face._ This is going to be my best vacation ever!_ She thought clasping her hands together. _Crap, what about school? _She laughed evilly to herself as trunks picked her up. _This is going to be better than I thought._

Aion stood on the edge of the same building the wind nipping at his face. He watched the glowing orbs closely. "Kayo, I have a task for you." He said turning his head behind him. Kayo made her way out of the shadowy abyss. "What is it?" She asked her long red hair braidedflowing over her shoulder. He laughed and pointed at the dog-eared half-breed. "I need you to rid of him. I can tell he'll be a problem in the future." He said crossing his arms. Kayo nodded walking toward the roofs door listening to Aion's crazed laughs. _Insanity._ She thought rolling her eyes. Just as she reached for the door handle the door burst open revealing a man dressed all in blue. He was indeed a policeman. "Miss, there has been a report about suspicious persons up on this roof. I'm going to have to escort you two out of the building."

Kayo's eyes grew wide, "Nothing is going on, and you need to leave now." She told him a sincere tone in her voice. The policeman shook his head grabbing he by the arm. He walked over to Aion attempting to turn him around. Kayo fought the policeman, trying to get him to turn around, but to no avail. Once his fingers touched the sleeve of Aion's Jacket he was flung off the roof dropping thirty stories to his death. Kayo fell to the curb of the building slight tears in her eyes. "Damnit, I warned you!" She yelled back at him shaking her head. She slowly stood up staring at Aion. "Why'd you do that? You just killed him without any mercy." She told him her hand placed over her right eye. Aion laughed slightly tapping her on the shoulder. "Humans deserve it, the wretched beasts." He said giving her a push towards the door. _You're the beast!_ She screamed in her head storming out of the building leaving only the cold mist to hear Aion's laughter. _How long can I deal with this?_


	19. TugofWar

**Wish**

**Chapter: nineteen**

"Tug-of-War"

Kirsten rubbed her soar arm as the group made their way down the dusty path to Kaede's hut. Kagome had her arms crossed with a smug frown on her face; it was as though she was meaning to kill. After about five minutes of silence the calm scene was broken. "Inuyasha, why did you push her in the well like that? She could have got hurt pretty badly you know." Kagome implied her arms still crossed. Inuyasha didn't yell nor complain all he managed was a simple "Feh." Kagome's frown deepened and she jumped in front of Inuyasha, her arms spread out. "Inuyasha aren't you going to apologize to her? It's common since you know!" She yelled causing the others to turn around to look at the commotion. Inuyasha's eyebrows lowered. "Why? I shouldn't have to, she was going to jump anyway, gosh." He yelled back turning his head away gruffly. "I can't believe you!" Kagome said shaking her head, "You're always so stubborn!" She yelled whipping around so that her back was facing Inuyasha. Their bickering went on for what seemed like forever until Kirsten broke the fight. "I'm fine really, he's right I would have jumped anyway. It's no big deal, so don't fight." She told them shaking her head. Kagome and Inuyasha managed to stop fighting but their glares filled the area with an evil aroma.

"There is Kaede's hut." Miroku said pointing his staff in the direction of the hut. They finally reached the hut and Sango gently knocked on the wooden door. There was a slight pause, and the sound of footsteps could be heard. The door slowly opened and a girl about seventeen years old with Mahogany hair answered the door. She had a firm smile planted on her face and two small braids were attached to the back of her hair with a red cloth. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked opening the door fully. Sango pulled at the leather strap holding her weapon. "Yes we are here to see Kaede?" She asked a bit confused. Kirsten stood behind Sango with a confused look on her face. _I don't remember her in the manga? _She told herself scratching at her arm. "Kaede is out right now, but you may come in to wait for her." The girl said standing behind the door to let them in. "By the way my name is Nozomi." She told them smiling cheerfully.

She led them into the room and they retired to take off their shoes and seat themselves on the cold wooden floor. Kirsten was not used to this method because it wasn't common in America, so she just did what the others did. " Nozomi, where is Kaede anyway?" Miroku asked crossing his legs. Nozomi took her place on the wooden floor between Kirsten and Miroku. "I don't exactly know, she just said she was going out for a while. I don't know when she'll be back." Nozomi continued fiddling with her fingers. Miroku tilted his head, and it seemed as though he was deep in thought. "Not to be rude Nozomi, but why are you here?" He asked a suspicious look on his face. Her eyes focused on the monk, and she seemed nervous. "My father lives in this village and Kaede is helping me out with my new chores." She answered, a little more confident. Kirsten was silent throughout the conversation, she was trying to remember where she seen Nozomi before, but nothing came to her. _This is weird; it seems Miroku even suspects something because he's not acting like his normal self. _She thought to herself, hands placed on her knees.

Nozomi quickly looked out the window to find a dusky sky. "She hasn't returned yet and it is nearly night-fall. You may stay here to wait for her if you please." She told them the same smile planted on her lips. Kagome returned the smile, "We'd love to, and besides we have to talk to her about something anyway. We will stay here and wait for her." She said quickly setting back against the wall. Inuyasha frowned with disappointment, but he didn't say a word. "Alright then. I'll go retrieve some blankets for your stay." She said standing up her hands clasped. She turned towards the front door leaving the group to their silent conversation. The door shut behind her and a sigh left her lips. "That monk is a troublesome one." She said her hand slipping inside her kimono, her hand slipped back out, and a rose was clutched in her fingers. "I'm going to have to kill more than one of them to reach the half-breed." She said with a disgruntled look on her face. "Or I'll have to get them to trust me, it's the least they will suspect. A slight giggle escaped her lips. _I just hope I can do this. _She thought walking into the night.


	20. Wake Me Up

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty**

"Wake me up"

Kirsten rustled around in her sleep; she couldn't get the nightmare out of her mind. A vision of a knife being stabbed into a body over and over as if it was a broken record wasn't anything to celebrate. Kirsten finally woke up once her foot slammed against the room divider. Her eyes popped open and she gave a small squeak, only then did she remember she was in the Feudal Era. She gazed around the black room waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Her vision slowly turned into a dusky blue and she could sense the light coming from outside. "Where's that light coming from? They didn't have street lights here do they?" She whispered to herself as she slowly rose from her cot. She froze when she heard Sango rustle; she waited until Sango stopped moving. Only then did she proceed outside to witness the yellowish light.

The ground she stood on was cold and musky and the mist in the air made her squint, but she managed to locate the light. It was hanging from a tree someplace in the nearby forest. To Kirsten's surprise there were more than one all aligned leading her deeper into the forest. She didn't even notice she was going into a dark unknown forest alone, she was determined to find the source of the light. She dodged random twigs and branches until she heard the sound of two familiar voices. _Kaede!_ She screamed to herself walking a bit faster. She saw a glimpse of Kaede's gray hair, but she didn't dare to walk any further. Another familiar face had Kaede tied up to a tree, one of the yellowish lights hanging from it. Kirsten flung her hands to her mouth and she silently but quickly hid behind the closest tree to her._ Oh my! Nozomi is evil!_ She thought standing silently behind the tree listening to their conversation. Nozomi walked towards Kaede untying her red cloth that was holding her braids together, the braids fell to the sides of her face. She proceeded to tie the cloth around Kaede's mouth. "I'm sick of listening to your complaints old woman. I'm not going to kill you unless you mess things up." Nozomi said with a smirk.

Kaede mumbled something that was inaudible. "What was that?" Nozomi asked sarcastically, "Oh that's right you can't talk." She smirked again turning around walking toward a small blade placed in the middle of a log. "This is a magical weapon indeed. It seems to small to hurt someone hmm?" She said lifting the blade from the wood; she pressed a black button on the end of the blade expanding it to about twenty-four feet. "It was assembled with two of the most deadliest poisons in the world, Strychnine and arsenic. Also it has the sweet aroma of acid." She gave a giggle as she flung the long blade at a nearby tree, which happened to be the same tree Kirsten was behind. Kirsten gave a squeak as the blade pierced the tree. Nozomi's eyes lit up. "Dear Kaede, I must have hit a mouse? Or is it a mouse at all." She said with a hint of evil in her tone. Kirsten heard her soft footprints against the dirt, and she felt as thought her heart was in her throat. Nozomi finally reached the tree and laughed once more causing Kirsten to freeze. "It's a girl. Hello human." She said grabbing her arm with her tight grip. "Ouch!" Kirsten muttered gritting her teeth from the bruise on her arm. Nozomi frowned throwing Kirsten to the ground.

"Poor girl, did that mean dog hurt you? Don't worry his life will end shortly." She said snapping her fingers. The snap sent a single rose flying over Kirsten's bruised body. The rose flipped out five different vines four clamping her feet and arms to the ground and the other covering her mouth disabling her to speak. Kirsten struggled with the vines only to find it made them tighter. Nozomi just smiled as she struggled. "I wouldn't do that. It will keep getting tighter every time you move. You may die if you keep moving. Now if you excuse me I have to kill two troublesome idiots. She gave a giggle and Kirsten watched her disappear into the darkness of the woods.

_Who is she? What does she want with Inuyasha? _Kirsten thought, her heart beating at a feverous speed. She felt hot and clammy, but she knew she couldn't move her body or she would die of lack of oxygen. _I'm scared._

There was a knock on the wooden door and Miroku's eyes slowly opened. "Huh? Who's there?" He asked giving a giant yawn. "It's Nozomi, I need help with something. Can you come out?" She whispered through the door, her ear against it. Miroku slowly managed to get up, but his suspicion was filling him with doubt. He grasped his staff and opened the door. "Yes, what do you need?" He asked with a confused tone. She backed away a little pointing into the woods. "There is a strange light in the woods and I didn't want to go alone. I thought you could go with me." She said clutching one of her braids. Miroku gazed at her hair and curiosity came over him. "What happened to your red cloth?" He asked walking forward. Her eyes widened, "It- it got tangled with a branch in the woods." She said stuttering. Miroku nodded walking towards the mysterious light._ I thought she said she didn't want to go in the woods alone? She just said it got tangled with a branch._ He thought staring cautiously behind him at Nozomi.

He stopped at the entrance of the woods bending down to gaze at the dirt. "There are footprints here?" He told her knowing that something was wrong. He stood back up turning to face Nozomi. "What's going on Nozomi? You lied about being out here alone didn't you?" He asked, the rings on his staff jiggling. Nozomi's eyes lowered, and an evil grin was planted on her face. Before Miroku cold react, Nozomi grabbed him by his robe and pushed her lips onto his. He fell back against a tree dropping his staff with a thud. He grabbed her shoulders pushing her away ending her kiss. She stumbled backwards kicking dust in the air. Miroku's hand was at his lips whipping his mouth. "What are you doing Nozomi?" He yelled coughing from the dust. She didn't cry nor did she answer him, she merely pulled a tiny knife out of her kimono strap. Miroku's eyes widened and he backed away. "Answer me Nozomi!" He ordered fear coming over him. She pointed the blade at him as if she was holding a gun. She smiled evilly replying with a, "Goodbye." She pressed the black button and the blade flung out at Miroku. Miroku clamped his eyes closed waiting for the blade to hit him, silence. He opened his eyes to find Inuyasha clutching Nozomi's wrist.

"What do you think you're doing you damn girl, have you gone nuts?" Inuyasha said gruffly squeezing her wrist making her drop the poisonous blade. She grunted scratching at his hand trying to break free. "Let go of me!" She screamed fighting him. Inuyasha smirked. "Not until you tell us why you are trying to kill everyone. I found Kaede and Kirsten in the forest, luckily I ripped her out before she died." He said with an angry tone. She laughed sticking her hand into her kimono slipping out a red rose. "You will never know!" She said throwing the rose up in the air sending pedals everywhere. Inuyasha's hand collapsed, and a black raven went flying into the air. Miroku swapped at the pedals. "Who was she?" He asked, confused. Inuyasha shook his head, "I have no idea." He said with an angry glance. "She's a shape shifter." Kirsten said walking out of the woods with Kaede. "I've seen a lot of shows back home about them, of course I thought they were fiction." She smiled at the though, because of course she thought the Feudal Era was all fiction also. "We should wake Sango and Kagome." Miroku said walking towards the hut. Inuyasha smirked walking in front of Miroku blocking his way. "You'd like that wouldn't you." Inuyasha asked with an angry tone. "You think so less of me Inuyasha." Miroku replied his hands out in front of him. Inuyasha bashed him straight on the head, and of course the bickering went on. Kirsten laughed at them, but she still felt weary about the black raven in the oak above her.


	21. Sickness

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-one**

"Sickness"

Integra scratched at her chin giving an abrupt smile. "I guess if I believe in vampires I'd believe that story any day." She said laughing slightly, "So a mysterious white light you say, we may be able to figure out what happened to you if you give us the chance. You will have to learn everything about Hellsing though, even if you know everything from this so called "Manga"." She stood from her chair and walked toward the window. Drops of rain fell on the window with a soft patter. Stephanie bit her lip and leaned forward. "Are you going to kill me?" She asked with fear, Integra just laughed at the question and Stephanie choked.

"No, as long as you don't tell anyone about Hellsing." She said turning around one hand still placed n the windowsill. "Now you must meet the experts in Hellsing, I see you've met Alucard. You have yet to meet Seras and Walter. I have thousands of men working for Hellsing and many have died." She said with a frown twisting her chair. _That's reassuring._ Stephanie thought rolling her eyes; she was cut short of her thought as Alucard grabbed her shoulder. "I will take you to meet them." He said in his usual mysterious voice. Stephanie gulped as she followed him out of the office. Alucard didn't speak nor did he smile, he just kept on walking as Stephanie followed. Finally he broke the ice. "Seres is out on patrol, you shall go meet her so you can get acquainted with Hellsing." He chuckled and led her through the door.

The street was rainy and the silence made Seres cautious. She looked around as her boots made the puddles beneath her splash. Giggling was heard and a round orange hit Seres straight in the face. She reached up and rubbed the fruit off of her face, and looked up. "Dammit! Who are you?" She screamed with her same British accent. The giggling continued and Seres grew annoyed. She licked the tips of her pointed teeth and her eyebrows lowered. "I know you're up there!" She screamed again even louder. A boy about sixteen years old slammed his foot on the buildings edge one hand on his knee with a smug smile. "Hey." He spoke with a laugh. Seres frowned still whipping at her face. "What's your name boy?" She asked still frustrated. He grinned widely showing his sharp fangs. "My name is Kisho and this is my little sister Mayu." He said pointing to the giggling girl behind him. "You're vampires." She replied stepping forward. The boy leaned forward rolling off the building with a summer salt. He landed in front of Seres and chuckled. "We're the nice kind." He told her bending over to give her a bow. Seres lowered her eyes and gazed at him thoroughly. _He doesn't look bad nor does his sister._ She thought with a smirk. He was quite cute actually, he had light gray hair with black tips and he wore a purple bandana around his forehead with magenta eyes. His sister had bright shoulder length hair slightly curled in the back with glowing red eyes.

"I'll believe you for now, but if I catch you doing anything out of the ordinary to the people in this city, it'll be your funeral." Seres said turning around walking back down the street. Kisho frowned and flew back in front of her. "We only eat animal blood." He said with widened eyes. Seres froze and her eyes also widened. "Y-you have black wings." She stuttered, a bit confused. "You don't happen to be the Gods of Death?" She asked him sincerely. He replied with a simple nod, he flipped upside down still in the air facing Seres. "We are the Gods of Death, the only vampires with long wings, my sister has red wings." He said flipping back over. Seres rolled her eyes, and continued on down the street. "Awfully childish to be the Gods of Death." Seres mumbled to herself, shaking her head. "Wait!" Kisho yelled after her his hand out in front of him. "I can tell you your future. You're going to meet a new girl, and that's all I'm going to tell you." He said sarcastically whistling to himself. Seres just pretended not to hear him and walked on back to the Hellsing mansion. _They are just a stupid bunch of kids, idiotic-k-I-d-s. _


	22. Surprize

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-two**

"Surprize"

"Kyo? Is that you?" Ali asked a little frightened. The orange cat sneezed and it's tail twitched slightly, "Dammit!" He yelled, "Now we are both in big trouble, don't freak out please." He asked tilting his head to his left. Ali blinked for a while in the silence. "It's fine Kyo, to tell the truth I knew." She frowned picking up the black shirt at her side placing it in front of Kyo. Kyo's eyes lowered, "How did you know?" He asked a bit freaked. Ali's eyes shifted as the silence continued. "It's hard to explain. I know you are cursed by the cat and that bracelet you wear is what keeps you from going insane." She spoke lowering her eyes toward the black and white bracelet on the ground. She was memorized by the bright sparkle it let off from the sun. Kyo shook his orange head in puzzlement. "Damn! Why does Akito do this to me?" He yelled with a gruff voice. Ali's eyes flew open, "Akito?" She asked shaking slightly. _Gosh I forgot all about him, what am I going to do now that I know Kyo is the cat?_ She asked herself, her hand to her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Kyo asked looking at the shock on Ali's face. "Do you know who Akito is?" He demanded standing on all four legs. Ali shook her head slightly. "You could say that, I've never actually met him face to face before. I'm kind of scared to." She told Kyo sitting on one knee. "There is plenty to be scared of about him, even his face is hideous." Kyo laughed at his joke. Ali giggled at the joke as well and she felt as though she had become slight friends with the stubborn cat. The silence continued for a while until a puff of smoke engulfed Kyo sending Ali flying to the ground to hide her eyes. "So I guess you knew about this too huh?" He said buttoning his shirt. Ali shook her head that was buried in her arms and she let out a squeak. _That was to close._ Ali thought to herself as she let out a sigh.

The clock rung through the Sohma house telling them that it was indeed time for bed. Ali finished cleaning up the dishes with Tohru then she retired to her room. _Kyo wasn't at dinner either today. She thought a saddened expression on her face._ Her stomach felt queasy and her head was light as if it would simply float to the roof. _The roof!_ Ali screamed inside her head. She pulled on her black sweater and quietly walked through the dark house to the sliding door. She flinched at the noise it made when it opened, but she let out a sigh of relief when she was finally out. The night air was cold on her ankles as she walked to gaze at the roof. No kyo. _Where is he?_ She thought sulking, kicking up dust from the ground.

The sliding door opened revealing a pale hand. "Ali-san?" A familiar voice called shutting the door behind him. Shocked, Ali flung around her hand on her heart. "Yuki, you scared me." She gasped laughing slightly. Yuki smiled slipping his hand into his pocket. "Why are you out here, it's cold." He said walking toward her. Ali shook her head. "It's nothing, I was just wanting to look at the moon. It's full tonight." She smiled head toward the sky. Her eyes lowered and the saddened look returned to her face. "Yuki, can I tell you something? Please don't freak about it either if you can." She asked her face turning toward him. A confused look came to his face and he nodded. "Why of course." He told her with confidence. She took a deep breath and clutched her fist. "The truth is, I know about you Yuki." She said a little angry. Yuki walked behind Ali and put his hand on her shoulder. "What about me?" He asked even more confused. Ali stuttered. "I know you are the rat." Her face went cold as Yuki's hand. Only the leaves made a sound in the wind.


	23. Disappearance

**Wish **

**Chapter: Twenty-three**

"Disappearance"

Yuki stood frozen to the ground, and it felt as though he could stay there forever frozen in that state. Ali bit her lip; the cool breeze was making her uneasy in the silence. "Yuki, I won't say anything to anyone. I promise only you and Kyo know." She said with a forward tone. Yuki took a step backward and stared at the ground. "Yuki, you don't have to tell Shigure or Akito!" She stuttered waiting for the shocked look to come upon his face. He didn't seem mad nor did he seem shocked, he simply placed his hand on his forehead and gave a slight laugh. "I'm used to this anyway, I'll be fine." He removed his hand and looked at her with a confused expression. "I had a feeling you knew something about us. When you didn't even remember where you came from or how you got here. I was just weary about the bracelet you wear on your left wrist."

He laughed again, but his breath cut short and he let out a cough. " So you're planning on only telling Kyo and I?" He asked crossing his arms. Ali looked at him and smiled. "Of Course, just you two should know. I'm glad you didn't get mad or frightened about me knowing. Yuki's eyes lowered and another puzzled look fell on his face. "Why would I be frightened?" He asked arms still crossed. Ali looked surprised. "Oh it's nothing, we should go back inside the house. It's getting colder by the minute." She smiled and started to walk toward the house, but before she entered she took one last glance at the empty roof. Yuki heard the door open and the voice of Ali calling his name. He turned around to stare at the glowing moon then walked to the house_. "Yeah, once again I return to the Sohma house." _He thought shutting the door behind him.

Ali woke from the cool breeze of the near open window. It was sunny out and the birds sung their tunes as normal. "That's funny, I don't remember opening the window." She said quietly while she stretched her arms. She continued to the bathroom where she changed and freshened up, then she made her way down the wooden stairs to find voices talking in the living room. Of course one was Yuki and the other was Shigure, but the other one she didn't recognize. The voice was soft and sweet unlike most. Ali stood at the end of the stairway trying not to interrupt. Yuki glanced her way and smiled. "Ali-san, good morning. How did you sleep?" He asked as kindly as usual. It seemed as though he forgot all about the previous night. Ali returned the smile and waved. "Great thank you." She replied walking to the middle of the room. She sat on the wooden floor in front of one side of the table.

"Oh I almost forgot." Shigure said with his normal hyper tone. He pointed to the boy who sat next to him. "This is Hatsuharu-kun, he's one year behind Yuki and Kyo. Also of course this is our new guest Ali-san." He spoke to Haru except this time pointing to Ali. Haru smiled and bent over slightly. "Hello." He told her in the same soft tone Ali had heard before. "Nice to meet you." Ali replied simply smiling. Shigure gave a laugh and turned to Haru. "Now what were you saying about Hiro-kun?" He asked placing his arms on the table. Haru stared at the curving wood of the table for a while with a concerned look on his face. "Hiro ran away from the main house, we couldn't find him anywhere." He told Shigure holding his head up with his hand. "We need as much help as we can to find him, perhaps Kisa?"


	24. Injured Dreams

**Wish**

**Chapter: Twenty-four**

"Injured dreams"

Chrono walked down the hallway to the aid center holding a pale of water. Kaia was in pretty bad shape after the incident with the infamous Kayo. Chrono opened Kaia's door slightly and asked permission to enter. She was draped in white bandages and a smile was still planted on her face. She had no broken bones, just some cuts and bad burns from the previous explosion. "Hello, are you feeling better?" Chrono asked as he grabbed her burnt arm. She flinched and shook her head. "Good, this will hurt for a while." He told her placing warm water on her burnt arm. She didn't yell nor did she cry, she simply flinched at the pain from her soar arm.

Chrono finished and wrapped her arm back up in the white bandages. "Thank you Chrono." Kaia murmured, rubbing her eyes slightly. Chrono looked at her and frowned. He rung the wet rag out and placed it back in the pale. "Are you ok? You seem troubled." Kaia turned to look at Chrono's saddened face. She laughed and brushed her blonde hair back. "I'm fine Chrono. I just need to get better soon if I want to help you and Rosette." She said holding her bandaged arm. Chrono's eyes widened and Kaia saw the shocked look on his face. "You're going to help the Magdalene order? You know we fight demons and work for Christ." He implied with a bewildered look. "You don't need to endanger your self with our careless actions." He said scratching his head. Of course he was speaking of Rosette when he stated "Careless actions." Kaia shook her head side to side. "I'm capable of helping out, besides I don't know anyone else real well here. You two are my friends." Chrono smiled and stood up to leave.

Kaia frowned, "I'll be fine." She said lifting the sheets off of her to set up. "You shouldn't get up yet, you need to heal!" Chrono yelled with shock. Kaia shook her head again. "I've been in here for almost a week, I can't stand to be cooped up in a place like this for long. I need to get out." She stated standing from the bed. "Your arm is looking better, so I guess we can try to get you set up as a member. You will have to train though, Rosette and I will help you." Chrono gave another smile, Kaia smiled back and laughed. "Thank you so much!" She yelled wrapping her arms around Chrono's neck locking him in a tight hug. Chrono blushed slightly and started to laugh. He opened his eyes to gaze out the window. An eagle was placed on the branch just outside the window. Its eyes grew red and it flew away. "AION!" Chrono screamed jumping from Kaia's arms. He ran to the window to see which direction the eagle was traveling. The bird was nowhere in sight. Kaia turned towards Chrono with frightened eyes.

"W-what's the matter Chrono." She stuttered over her words. Chrono gave a sigh and turned back around. "It's nothing important right now. Let's get you ready for the training if you're up to it. Kaia's eyes grew wide, "Yes, I am!" She followed Chrono back out the door. _I want to help them more than anything, I know Chrono's been hurt by Aion._ She thought as she walked down the barren hallway.

Aion patted the eagle's head and looked at the sky. "I guess I need to speak with them. Obviously it's taking longer to destroy them than I thought." He gave an evil laugh. "I will consult the God's of Death to help me. I'll give them an offer they can't refuse." Rain poured from the skies and an eagle flew off into the sky with piercing red eyes.


	25. A Nightmare

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-five**

"A Nightmare"

Kaia walked down the cold hallway shivering all over. It had been about three days since Chrono spotted Aion's hideous bird. She wore a white felt headband with a black cloth attached. Along with the head band a black dress with slits on both sides was draped over Kaia's bruised body including a gold cross. It was no surprise she was so cold with the outsides of her legs bare. The hall had a light glow and it made Kaia uncomfortable. She pulled a piece of paper from her glove. It read: _Please meet me in the Exorcist Training area. Signed Father Remington. _She curled her lips and crumbled the paper. "Gosh, why do I have to train with him? Freaky faggot." She said throwing the paper behind her. She approached a large metal door, and by this time she could see her breath from the cold.

The doors opened and a man with golden hair walked up to Kaia. "Hello, my name is Father Remington and I will be your trainer. I see you would like to fight along with Sister Rosette and Chrono?" He said to her slightly laughing. Kaia faked a simile and nearly fell backwards from holding herself back from knocking his lights out. "They are part of the Militia in the Magdalene order. The reason it's so cold down here is because the spirits will only maintain their original state with cold air. I believe we will start with normal target shooting and some basic defense moves." He said motioning her inside. He walked up to a large glass care revealing a strange yet familiar gun. Kaia stared as he pulled it out, completely forgetting her hate. He turned to her and smiled handing her the gun. "This is called the gospel, one of the militia's popular weapons." He told her clicking a few buttons on the control panel that was next to the glass container. The room below him began to fog up slightly and the light dimmed.

_It's so shiny._ Kaia thought staring at the gun. She could feel her heart beat heavily. "Maybe we should start with some defense." He told her opening a door left from the metal door they entered. Kaia frowned, but did as told. _I wanted to use the freaking gun you baka. _She thought gazing at a room full of blue mats. Along the top of the ceiling was yellow crosses all aligned in a row. She took off her shoes and placed them by the door. Then she continued to take off her headband and her cross. She placed them by her shoes and went to the middle of the room. "Am I fighting you?" Kaia asked pulling her hair back. Father Remington nodded as Kaia cackled to herself. "We will start with basic escape modes of the Militia. The first is a roll, used if going to be grabbed from behind. This is usually only used in large area. Rule number one before acting this move is to find your escape door or where you are going to run." He said walking behind Kaia. "You will lean forward putting one of your arms in front of your face as if you were blocking. Then you will quickly roll and come back up on one knee with one foot firmly on the ground, and you can push off with your foot to run." He said as Kaia got in her stance.

She looked behind her shoulder to see when he was going to grab her. He lunged at her and she quickly rolled. He grabbed her foot and slammed her down on the mat. She coughed trying to get air to come back to her lungs. He came over to her, sat on top of her and pinned her hands down. "Rule number two never let your enemy on top of you." He said pushing her wrists further into the mat. "Try to get out." She flinched as her heart pounded. She couldn't move well and her head felt light. She tried to lift her right arm using all her strength, but to no advantage, her arm only lifted about a centimeter.

"G-Geh off!" She yelled slamming her heel into his ankle. He moved his leg over in pain and kaia kneed him in the chest knocking him off. She found it harder to breath and her vision blurred slightly. Father Remington stood up and grunted holding his chest. "T-that was good." He told her. His eyes widened looking at Kaia. She hadn't gotten up since she knocked him off. "Are you alright?" He asked walking towards her. She felt a hot streak go up her back, which wasn't nearly possible because of the cold air. Father Remington kneeled and put his hand on her head. "You have a fever, we should stop for today." He said helping her up. She felt to horrible to yell or to mock him. She just let him help her back to the aid center without any trouble.


	26. Enemy Doors

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-six**

"Enemy Doors"

Bulma called for her stubborn husband to come to dinner. Emma sat next to Trunks; they looked like two of a kind, gobbling up their food in less than five seconds. Bulma sighed turning from the window. " He can't hear me." She said whipping her forehead. "Gosh it's hot. Must be about 80 degrees." She wet a random rag that was setting on the counter and she put it on her head. Trunks looked up from his plate. "Is father in the Gravity room?" He asked chewing at the chicken that was in his hand. Bulma nodded and sighed again. Emma laughed quietly nibbling on a piece of bread. "Do you know the old saying? If you sigh to much you shrink?" Emma asked pushing her plate to the middle of the table. Bulma turned toward Emma. "No I haven't, isn't that funny. Must be why Vegeta is so short." She laughed setting the rag in the silver sink. Trunks laughed along with her and stood from his seat.

"Father isn't short mother." Trunks laughed taking the plates to the sink. "Oh you know I was joking Trunks." She said taking the plates from him. "For him it might mean sighing raises his attitude." She scrubbed at the plates and sat them aside. "You sure didn't eat much at all today trunks. Are you sick?" She asked turning on the water. Trunks pulled out Emma's chair and helped her up. "I was going to take Emma to see my job mother." He said laughing. She smiled and sighed once again. "Which reminds me, your sister needs you to pick her up at four. She's at that crappy mall, I knew I shouldn't have let her have that credit card." She smacked her hand to her head. Trunks' eyes grew wide. "You gave her a credit card, damn. We are going broke." He laughed and turned toward the door. "Don't worry mother I'll get her at four. I'll see you!" he yelled as he and Emma walked through the door.

Emma's hair blew out of control as she and Trunks flew to Capsule Corp. She sighed at the fact that Trunks had many fan girls at his job. She also thought of how they would hate her for having so much attention, but who cares when you've got Trunks right? They were just pones in her evil scam. She knew exactly how to put them in their place. _If they give me a hard time, I'll just return the favor._ She thought as the little dancing squirrel in her head cackled evilly. _Which reminds me? I wonder if Trunks likes squirrels? _She thought randomly pushing her hair out of her face. "Trunks, do you like squirrels?" Emma asked feeling a little foolish. Trunks looked down at her with a confused smile, he gave a laugh and nodded. "That was a random question to ask?" Trunks said laughing. He started to fly lower revealing a large city.

There were billboards on every pole that was available. People ran and walked franticly across the streets living their normal daily lives as Emma once had. Hint the word "Once". Emma laughed grabbing tighter on Trunks' jacket when he suddenly plummeted to the ground. She looked like Brittany Mc'kenny who got in a fight with a hair dryer; of course she'd pay to see that any day. She shoved her hair back in place as he walked her to the entrance of the corporation. The silver sliding doors opened as they entered and millions of smiling happy faces waved hi. Most were flirty girls just as Emma had expected. They were all crowding them at once talking their flirty seductive trash as always. Emma could see that Trunks was annoyed from the beginning. He pushed through them as though they were thorny branches in the way, and to Emma they were thorns in her side. They stared at her as though they were going to eat her. Emma laughed evilly once again and glared at them sending them into a rampage of whispers. She walked by one woman's desk and slyly shoved off her papers sending them flying through the hallway. Emma acted all innocent and clamped to Trunks' arm as they waited for the elevator. _This is fun, I should do this more often._ Emma thought as she stepped in the elevator with Trunks._ I could get used to this._


	27. FireFly

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-seven**

"Firefly"

Kayo swept away tears as she followed Aion down the musky wet stairs. _Rats live down here. _Kayo thought fighting her eyes. Aion stopped to gaze at Kayo and he gave a laugh. "This is going to be painful for you, but God never said life was without pain. He said he could help you along the way." His sarcastic tone trailed off as he continued down the swirling stairs. "But of course he never gave your mother a chance." They reached a bronze door that was covered in moss. Aion opened the door and continued through revealing a secluded room. "Fukai are you ready?" Aion asked watching the dark room. A boy no older than sixteen or seventeen approached him. He had flowing black velvet hair and he wore an all black wardrobe. "Hello Aion." He said in a rather surprising tone. It was as though he hadn't seen a human being in ages.

Kayo held back her tears but to no avail. She wept and tried to wipe them away. Fukai gazed at her with a confused look on his face. He walked up to her and swept one finger across her face a tear flying away. Pour quoi pleurez-vous Kayo? Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose vous faire le cri? (Why are your crying Kayo? Did I make you cry?) He asked as her body trembled. Kayo looked at him with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, I can't understand you." She said shoving him away. "You killed my mother you bastard! Why else would I be crying?" She screamed wiping at her tears feverishly. Aion laughed, it echoed throughout the room. "Kayo he sometimes speaks French. You will have to excuse him. Besides you know as well as I do that he doesn't remember killing your mother." Aion implied turning toward the stairs. "I want you to show him around and teach him about the girls. He is planning "B" in the long run." Aion said walking up the stairs.

Kayo's tears faded and she clicked on a flashlight. "Come on Fukai, I have to show you around." She said walking up another set of stairs that was next to the ones she came down. Fukai stood there staring at the ground with a saddened expression. "Kayo, I killed your mother?" He asked kayo looking up at her. Kayo's heart pounded and she shook her head. "Not now ok, I will talk to you later about that. I have to tell you something about Aion ok. Follow me." She said holding her hand out for him. Fukai smiled and grabbed her hand as she led him further up the stairs. He looked like a child who just woke up on Christmas morning. She couldn't believe he could change his attitude so quickly. She remembered him as a child, they were best friends and still in Jr. High. There was a darker side to Fukai and no one wanted to unleash his demon, except for the all-knowing Aion.

One weekday he came over to her home and he was not the Fukai she knew. He walked in a thunderstorm to her home carrying a kitchen butcher knife. That was his weakness, knives. He snapped and killed her mother not to mention he beat Kayo up pretty bad also. Kayo could never forget that night. She just knew he was set up, and she knew why the school prohibited him from having knives of any sort. She shook the memory from her mind; she knew it was the past. Fukai saw her saddened expression, and the same expression took over his face. "Firefly, what's the matter?" He asked stopping her halfway up the stairs. Her eyes widened and she turned to look at him. Her mother always called her "Firefly" and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing's wrong Fukai, just come along." She told him as she continued up the stairs. He hummed a tune to himself as they walked. He started out humming then he began to sing. "Vous Mon ami vous êtes beaucoup comme eux, mais je coupe votre ligne ET vous savez que je. Main tenant je suis perdu dans vous comme je fais toujours et je mourrais pour gagner la cause que je nais pour perdre la luciole pourrais vous polir votre lumière main tenant... veuillez ne pas pleurer luciole. (You my friend you're a lot like them, but I cut your line and you know I did. Now I'm lost in you like I always do and I'd die to win cause I'm born to lose. Firefly could you shine your light now...please don't cry firefly.) Kayo smiled as he sung the song to her. There was only one thing she remembered in French, and that was the song he always sung to her when they were fourteen._ Now I know that bad things happen on earth and sometimes I have to live with pain. I lost someone dear to me and there is no way in hell I'm going to let her lose me. I'll never give up, as long as the sky's light shines on me. There is a God._


	28. Venum

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-eight**

"Venom"

Seras walked through the dark doorway; she heard two voices walking down the hallway towards her. Walter and Stephanie were the two talking. "Hello Seras." Walter said tilting his head slightly. "This is our new recruit Stephanie. She has a restriction level of "C". Seras looked at Stephanie and smiled. "Hello, nice to meet you I hope that your training went well." She asked smiling._ She obviously isn't a vampire._ Seras thought lowering her eyes. _More like a normal average human, the way I used to be._ A saddened look took over her face and she sighed under her breath. "Listen, there are two pesky vampires about five blocks away, I believe they are the Gods of Death. I do believe they don't intent to hurt anyone. This would be the perfect first assignment for Stephanie." She waved Stephanie to come her way and she headed back in the direction she came with Stephanie close behind.

Stephanie felt odd following Seras down the cold rainy street without any weapon or technique known at hand. She started to wonder if the vampires she was going to face were going to be as evil as the ones in her manga's. As she continued she remembered that Seras said they weren't to worry about. Questions buzzed around in Steph's head and she began to confuse herself more than she intended. Faint laughs were heard along with the sound of the rain. Steph peeked around at the tops of roofs and buildings for the source of the sound. She turned her head one second and a red wing flew in front of her face. With no time to react she tumbled down with the red winged girl. Her orange curled hair was soaked and her gray blouse was drenched from the puddle. "Damn I should have seen that coming!" The girl mumbled to herself shaking the water from her hair. She sat in the puddle whipping the mud from her face.

A black-gloved hand was held out in front of Stephanie seconds after the fall. "Are you alright?" A boy asked as black feathers flew through the air. Seras shook her head at Stephanie. "You know you could have dodged that attack." She told her with the same British accent. Steph shook her head in disappointment. _She can be an ass. _Steph thought looking at Seras. "I don't think that was an intentional attack, excuse me for not knowing when a girl was gliding in front of me." Steph back mouthed to Seras, then she quickly thanked the boy for helping her up. The boy waved to Seras and smiled. "Hello, nice to see you again. I feel real bad about throwing that orange." He said gliding towards Seras.

Seras backed away a little containing her personal space. "Y-yeah…it's fine. But can you two please reframe from causing too much attention. It would be dangerous if a human sees you." Seras said with an annoyed face. Kisho frowned and flew back. "Ok, but let me introduce us before we return home." He placed himself on the rim of a window, one knee up to his chin. "I'm Kisho and this is my sister Mayu, we are the Gods of Death. Mayu can see the future while I see the past." Kisho looked at Stephanie and a crooked smile whipped on his face. "You don't believe any of this do you girl? You think all this in only a dream. You don't even understand how you got here?" He curled his lips in and sighed, and then with an act of "ADD" He perked back to his normal self, forgetting the whole thing, or at least not caring. "Oh well, we better leave you two alone and return home." He jumped up standing on the windowsill. He motioned for Mayu and they glided in the opposite direction.

Stephanie stared at the black and red feathers gently falling towards the concrete. She didn't understand how he knew all that had happened to her and what she felt. Then she remembered, _He could see the past._ She thought sighing._ I really don't know what's going on do I?_

Mayu walked inside the dark house, she pulled at the annoying black straps around her arms. She gazed around for her brother only to find a blackened room. A faint hissing noise was heard and Mayu went cold. "Kisho, this isn't funny. Where are you?" She asked her arms shaking. "You know I hate it when you tease me!" She screamed into the room only to be answered by her echo. Her heart pounding she walked forward. She came upon a small dimmed light inside her brother's bedroom. "Kisho, please don't scare me." She asked her voice squeaking like a small child's. The green shades to her brother's bed moved slightly making Mayu jump, and the same hissing noise was heard. She walked over to the bed asking for her brother once more before she pulled back the shade.

Her fingers froze as she pulled back the shade, warm tears started to form in her eyes, and for once in her life she was truly scared. "KISHO!" She screamed as her hand rose to her mouth. Her brother had turned into his cat form and he had two snakebites on his leg and is forehead was cut. She tried to hold back her sobs, but all she could think about was what or who did this? "The Venom... Kills when injected." A cold voice implied. Mayu's body turned to ice from the tone of the voice. It seemed as though her tears were frozen in place. She didn't know which was faster, her heartbeat or her body shaking. Before she had time to react a cold hand came up to the side of her face and caught a falling tear. "Est-ce que ja'I dit quelque chose vous faire le cri?" The cold voice asked her grasping her hand. "He got in the way." Her eyebrows lowered and she flung out of the intruders grip. "Geh- Get AWAY!" She screamed as red feathers flew around the room.

The intruder had black silky hair and a wicked smile rose upon his face. He gave a laugh and shook his head. "People like you disgust me. Angels are supposed to guide you." He clenched his face and gritted his teeth. "ANGELS…NEVER EXSISTED FOR ME!" he screamed pulling out a knife from his belt. Mayu stared at him in awe, she couldn't' believe that a young boy like this could be so evil; he wasn't much older than her brother. She was too scared to say a word. 'And now an Angel is going to hell." He told her placing the knife slightly under her chin. He grasped her hair gently with his hand and his face fell towards hers with an evil smile. His breath was cold against her face and Mayu could see the evil in his eyes. She knew she could do nothing to get away. Something about him memorized her. He pressed the knife harder to her throat and laughed evilly. "You better come with me, or your pretty face may be ruined forever." He said once again in his cold tone. Mayu clenched her eyes closed and all she managed to think about before she was out was her brother.

A single white feather flew towards the ground only to be caught by Aion. He gave a smirk and he waved the feathers around him closing his eyes. "She'll be here soon my friends." He told himself laughing. _Very soon._


	29. Tail Feather

**Wish**

**Chapter: twenty-nine**

"Tail Feather"

"Hiro?" The group yelled in unison. The search for Hiro was becoming dreadfully tiring and they had been looking for hours into the day. Kisa couldn't even figure out where Hiro could have gone. With less than little hope many worried faces headed to the main house. They were going to ask the reason of Hiro's disappearance. The main house was large and the gates towered over the four visitors. Ali could feel fear build up in her stomach. What if she was to see Akito? What if he found out that she knew Yuki and Kyo's secret? She shivered at the thought, but curiosity got the best of her and she started to follow Haru inside only to stop half way. She turned to Yuki and Kyo who hadn't moved an inch since the gates had opened. "Are you too coming?" She asked with a worried glance. Yuki's eyes were focused on the dirt ground beneath him and Kyo's angry glance strayed away from Ali. She figured this would happen since so much evil memories were held on this ground for the both of them. Her eyes moved towards Yuki and she lowered her head. "Ok, I'll see you once we find out about Hiro." She said turning from them.

Kyo frowned and shook his head. "You are making a big mistake going in there. If you know so much about us then why take the risk?" He asked with an aggravated tone. "Sometimes I wonder if you are on our side, or if you are just some lousy spy for that ass we call Akito." He yelled clenching his fist. "Ah..Whatever." He said walking from the main gate. Ali was in shock as she watched Kyo grow further from her view. Ali shook her shock and she turned to Yuki. "Yuki?" She asked eyes lowering. "You don't have to be scared." She said turning from him following Kyo's path. Yuki put his hand to his forehead and sighed. A single tear fell from his gray eye, which was something he hadn't felt for a long time.

Ali walked the same path Kyo had taken when he left the main gate. She felt a weird pain inside her, and she hated it. "So this is what it feels like knowing the person you love hates you. Or worst yet doesn't trust you." She said to herself stopping in the middle of the dirt path. _Why does things like this always happen to me? Why am I the one who has to drag everyone out of the mess? _She asked herself pushing her hair back. "I always have to make everyone happy, the problem…I'm not." She said resuming her walking. There was a cool breeze and she had forgotten a jacket. She should have known better since it was fall. She felt bad leaving Yuki and Haru behind, but she didn't feel comfortable inside the main house. There was something about it, and it wasn't just because Akito lived there.

The sun was fading behind the trees and her favorite time of day was on its way. She loved the weather just before nightfall. It calmed her, and the lightning bugs were very active at this time of day. She smelt burnt leaves and the night air all around her, but her moment was cut short. She felt a painful shiver run up her back, and it was nothing like she ever felt before. There was no wind and the tree's remained still as if they were statues. "This is weird, wasn't there just a breeze a moment ago?" She asked herself out loud turning in all directions. An eagle swung past her causing her to stumble backwards into a rather scratchy tree. Her eyes grew wide as feathers whipped about the cold air. _What in the hell? _She asked herself with a confused but fearful glance. Before she could understand what was going on the tree she was leaning against felt as if it was grabbing her by the shoulder. Her heart flung to her throat as she slowly turned her head towards her shoulder finding a tan hand. "Ah…AHHH!" She screamed completely falling to the ground. "Your…Aion?" She asked as she felt her body quiver.

"You are correct Neko." He chucked with an evil smirk which caused Ali to choke. "YOU ARE THE ONE!" Ali screamed quickly standing from the ground. Aion laughed again crossing his arms. "I'm who? The one who made your wish come true is who I am. Be thankful." He said taking a step toward Ali. "I do hope that you are enjoying the wish of course, we wouldn't want something bad to happen to you now would we?" He asked lowering his head. Ali clenched her fist. She had no idea what to do, and running wasn't an answer since her feet were frozen with shock. "Come now, this is what you wanted. For you and your friends to come to a world of your own, so I gave you that wish." He said turning from Ali his hands now in his pockets. "I believe your friend Stephanie is quite fond of me, am I correct?" He asked receiving no answer in return. "Of course she is. And I will return the favor and keep her for my own as I watch her cut you and your other friends to pieces." He laughed lifting one arm in the air. The same eagle came and quietly sat on his forearm. Ali's eyes lowered. "She would never hurt us, we are her friends!" Ali screamed stepping back. "You underestimate me Neko. With time…you with cease to exist, along with your other useless friends." He implied turning away from her. He gave a smirk and disappeared with the only remaining evidence he was there, an echo of his evil laugh, along with the cold wind.

END PART TWO-


	30. Haruka Gavin

**Wish**

Chapter: thirty

"Haruka Gavin"

Kirsten rubbed at her soar back; she winced at the wounds caused by the rose thorns. Even Kaede's medical attention didn't stop the pain. Kirsten hated the woman who wanted to kill Inuyasha. She called herself Nozomi, but Kirsten could tell that she made the name up for she swore she saw her turn into a raven before her eyes. Inuyasha pretended to forget the whole thing as they started up on another search for the sacred jewel shards. All was quiet and the only noise heard was the wind blowing against the trees. _This is awkward, they usually talk on their trips… maybe I'm disrupting them by being here? _Kirsten thought still rubbing at her soar body. _I know, I'll lighten the mood! _Kirsten thought with a large grin. She fell back behind the group, but she stayed close enough so they could hear her. She knew Inuyasha could hear her wherever she was, but for the others their hearing needed close range. With her happiest grin she hummed a familiar song, it was one her friends and she listened to quite a lot. It only took Inuyasha five seconds to stop in his tracks and to ask what in the hell she was humming.

This made Kirsten laugh, she knew he would react the way he did, because Inuyasha was easy to read. "Well? If you won't answer then don't sing. It pisses me off!" Inuyasha ordered rolling his eyes. "No, it's just a song my friends and I listen to back at home. It's called the hamster dance. If you'd like I'll sing the song?" Kirsten asked kicking dust beneath her feet. "Please, save it for the sake of out ears, especially sensitive ones as mine." Inuyasha said turning around to start walking again. Kagome fell back from the group as well talk to Kirsten. "Sorry about that, sometimes Inuyasha can be so stubborn." She said giving a smile. Kirsten returned the smile and nodded. "I know, I can read him like a book." She replied catching up to the rest of the group.

A half a hour later the wind picked up and the sky grew dark. Kirsten felt uneasy and she shivered from the wind. Kilala hissed at the sent of the air. Kirsten could tell evil was near by, as well as the rest of the gang. "Inuyasha I feel someth.." Miroku started only to be interrupted by Inuyasha. "Shut it monk." Inuyasha said sniffing the air. "There is someone watching us." He said in a low tone that Kirsten had never heard before. She had to admit, this feeling scared her and she didn't know if she would be able to handle it. She didn't even know if she could fight a demon, with their power. She didn't even have a weapon, and she doubted that kicking and punching would phase a demon. Everyone was standing still as stone listening to the breeze against the trees.

A cutting sound came from the forest and everyone's attention went to the noise. "What is that slicing noise?" Kagome said feeling as though her heart was about to jump in her throat. All of a sudden a girl leaped from the forests tree's leaves flying all around her. She did a flip and came flying toward Inuyasha. Her tail scrapped Inuyasha along the chest and her kick sent him flying. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed running toward him." The girl landed and gave a wicked smile. "Hello, hello Inuyasha. My name is Haruka Gavin and I have been sent by Naraku to destroy you." She said slowly walking toward the group. She had long silver hair in the front and short in the back, and black was tipped at the ends of her hair. She had two identical wings on each side of her head and her tail had a sharp blade on the end that could cut through steal. Kirsten's eyes grew wide, "Did she just say Naraku?" She asked herself backing away. _Damn, I have a bad feeling about this._ Kirsten thought heart beating feverishly.

"Prepare to die Inuyasha!" She screamed pointing her hand out at the group. Sun seeped through the dark clouds and it reflected a purple shine off her forehead. _A Shikon shard._ Kagome thought as Inuyasha sat up. "Damn little wenches like you piss me off." He said hand on his sword. "Your terribly mistaken, you are the one who's going to die!" He said pulling out his tetsaiga with a loud sling. Kagome sat up with one knee placed on the ground. "Inuyasha she's being controlled by a Shikon Shard! It's on her forehead!" She screamed, but it was too late, Inuyasha was already running towards the enemy.


	31. The Gift

**Wish**

Chapter: thirty-one

"The Gift"

The frozen air chilled the room corner to corner, the boy walked silently in the cool air along with the dark corridor. As if the air didn't affect him he kept on, his black overcoat trailing behind him. He pulled at his tie, as if he was trying to make a good impression on someone. Finally he reached an ajar door. Light spilled out of the room, which made him squint. He continued into the room only to find more blinding light. _Why is Aion filling this room with so much light? It gives me an awful headache. _The boy thought gazing around the room. He ran his finger through his blonde hair, hoping his headache would fade. Torches were lit and the smell of burnt leaves filled the room. The cold was gone, but he could still fill the chill in the concrete walls. "Ah, welcome Joshua." Aion said in his familiar cold tone. "Have you come to spare me news?" He asked crossing his legs, one of his hands clutching under his chin. Joshua gave a sinful grin and shook his head. "The boy Fukai is bringing the gifted one. He should be here later on." He said hands sliding into his pockets. "Lord Aion, what are you planning on doing until then?" He asked as his smile turned into an emotionless frown.

Aion chuckled and closed his eyes as if he was fading into deep thought. He removed his hand and sat up from his chair. "I believe I have an errand to run." He said walking towards Joshua. Joshua gave him a puzzled glance and he moved backwards. "Lord Aion, I thought you said you wouldn't do any more errand's for Fiore?" He asked, waiting for a reply. Aion was silent until he was close enough to put his hand on Joshua's shoulder. "No, this is more powerful than any vegetable. I just need to pick up my little devil." He laughed walking past Joshua. Joshua still didn't' know what he was talking about, but he figured he would ask no more of Aion.

Kaia frowned as Father Remington entered the aid center. His eyes strolled across the room until he saw Kaia's annoyed face. Once she thought he saw her she quickly covered her face with a pillow. _Why won't he leave me alone?" _She asked herself clenching her eyes shut. He had come to see her everyday since she passed out during her training. She knew he was just trying to be nice, but she burned with hate for him, even by seeing his face. She felt a hand grab the pillow she was hiding behind. The hand pulled the pillow down showing Kaia's messed up hair and angry face. "Well now, why are you hiding behind a pillow?" He asked giving a chuckle. _Ha ha ha._ She mimicked inside her head. All she could think about was how easy the white cotton was on her eyes, unlike militiaman.

She would have done anything for Chrono to come in to speak with her, but she knew he was busy and didn't want to disturb him. Father Remington took his hand and rubbed Kaia's head as though she was a child. She hated being treated like a mere child. "I hope you feel better soon so we can finish up training, I think we will start up with targets this time. You need some rest from physical fighting." He told her giving the same happy-go-lucky smile as before. He continued on what seemed like forever to Kaia, until she saw a familiar hand grasp at the entrance doors. Her eyes widened when she saw Chrono walk into the room. Father Remington stood from the edge of the bed and turned to Chrono. "Hello Chrono. Hope you are doing well as always." He asked walking past him. "Yes thank you." Chrono said waiting for him to leave the room. He continued to walk towards Kaia's bed and he gave a soft smile. "Kaia, I need to talk to you about something." He asked placing his hand on Kaia's forehead. "I-I need to talk to you about Aion."


	32. Little Devil

**Wish**

Chapter: thirty-two

"Little Devil"

The wind blew through the barren Roads like a hurricane. Stephanie felt chills go up her back, and her hair was lifting from her shoulders. Seras had gone to an emergency once she got the call, unfortunately leavening Stephanie all by her lonesome. It was about dusk and the sky was turning dark fast. As she walked down the street she noticed lights flicker on and off in buildings, and the winds made the window shudders flail. She felt an ominous feeling and she knew something was going to happen. Dieing wasn't on her top priority, and she wanted to get back as soon as she could.

All of a sudden the wind picked up faster than before, leaves and small pebbles off the roads flew at Stephanie. She covered her eyes with her arm to shield dust and objects. _What is with this wind? _She asked herself. Unluckily dust managed to make it's way into her mouth, which caused her to go into a fit of coughing. She felt as though she was drowning in sand, and she hated it. _Gahh, This has to all been a dream. _She thought as she continued down the street.

"This is no dream." A voice echoed from behind Stephanie. Shocked, Stephanie swung around, her eyes wide. "A-ah." Was all she managed as her whole body started to shake. "It's Aion, but I believe you know this." He said with a grin. "I know you know me, as I know you Stephanie Hathaway." He said giving a laugh. Stephanie couldn't stop shaking; it wasn't a feeling of fear, but pure happiness. "You're real. You are really real." She stuttered making Aion laugh. He walked towards her, his hand reaching for a strand of her head. His other hand stroked her cheek. "Do you really think this isn't real?" He asked with a questionable glance. Stephanie replied with a simple shake of her head. "Good. Then you know you aren't dreaming." He said removing his hands. "I want to make you an offer Stephanie." He said turning so that his back was facing her. "I want you to come with me. And to help me with a task on my to-do list." He said waiting for her reply. Stephanie walked a couple steps toward him, still in shock.

"Y-yes, I want to help you." She said in a timid tone. He smiled and gave a bow, which caused Stephanie to jump slightly. "I am most grateful, little devil…"He told her grabbing her hand and giving it an abrupt kiss. "My little devil…" He continued lifting his head. Stephanie's heart was beating at an incredible pace by this time, and she felt like she would melt. These were the words she longed for Aion to say to her in person, but she never thought that she would actually see him. She knew she wasn't' dreaming, but it seemed so much like one. Aion gave a chuckle and released her hand from his grip. "You really are adorable aren't you." He said still laughing. "I'm glad you are so fond of me, and it's adorable the way your mind keeps fluttering with thoughts of me." He said pulling her toward him by each shoulder. Her eyes widened in confusion, but most of her didn't care about the confusion. "I can read your mind." He whispered in her ear. His hand trailed behind her head and he lifted her head to his face and gave her a kiss that she wished would have lasted forever.

After the pause, he released her, fingering her hair. "How would you like to have horns like a devil's? He asked, his hand still running through her hair. She loved the feeling of his touch, and she wanted him to know it to. Since he could read her mind all she had to do was think. "Yes, I'd like them." She told him closing her eyes; she couldn't explain the way she felt. He had a power over her that she couldn't' understand nor explain. "I need you to help me destroy Ali, Kaia, Emma, and Kirsten." He whispered to her. Stephanie's eyes flung open, and she backed away slightly, her hair slipping between his hands. "W-what… I can't do that, they are my friends. Why do you want to destroy my friends?" She implied shaking her head in confusion. "Ali said that you would say that." He chuckled a bit. "W-hy? You talked to Ali? I'm so confused." She muttered hands on the sides of her head. Aion's face made a serious smirk and he crossed his arms. "Stephanie, do you know what makes a devil? Greed, hate, anger, vengefulness, and desire. Now this is you're decision, and I hope you make the right one." He said his hand stroking her neck until he reached her forehead. "I will talk to you only once about your goal." He whispered lifting her hair from her shoulders. He pulled a black choker necklace with one red jewel in the middle and placed it gently around her neck. "I-I will go with you." She said silently as she started to fade from reality.

Blood spilled to the ground, and her screams echoed through the lit room. Joshua came down the stairs with weary eyes. _So this was his errand? _He told himself placing his hand to his bottom lip. _The pain is one thing, but the power is another._ He thought continuing to walk into the room. Sharp horns were on each side of Stephanie's head, one red jewel was placed in the middle of her forehead and two identical black stripes were engraved on each side of her face. The pain started to fade and so did her screams little by little. She wasn't' even aware of the people in the room. Aion silently walked over to Stephanie and bent down placing his hand on one of her horns. "Why have you come with me Stephanie? What's your purpose?" He asked as she flinched under his hand. " Small tears fell from her cheek and landed on the ground before them. "I-I gave up on life. "I wanted to be with you, to serve you. S-so I became a devil, for you. I w-want to be strong." She muttered her face placed firmly on the ground. Aion smiled and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. "Your choice is yours to keep, my little devil." He said gently stroking the brim of her blood stained horns. There was a slight pause among the sinners as they gazed at the puddle of blood she was lying in. The most audible thing was muttered from her shaking body, and it was the last before she fell into sleep. "M-my friends w-won't live."


	33. Encounter

Wish 

**Chapter: 33**

"Encounter"

Ali stared off into space as the black car drove to the pending destination. She couldn't stop thinking about Steph, and what kind of hold Aion would have on her. Of course she would be amazed that he existed, but would she hurt her friends? Ali was so frightened that she didn't even realize that the car door was open, revealing a very angry Kyo. "Are you just going to sit there all day? I'm not going to stand here waiting for you for a whole eternity you know!" He said gruffly pulling Ali out of the car by her left wrist. There was a pause, and Kyo's face turned white. He let go of her wrist vigilantly. Black and white beads clicked against one another as her hand took a sudden drop. "What's wrong?" Ali asked slightly tripping from the shock. She continued to move herself out of the car, but her eyes were pasted to Kyo's face. "I-it's nothing." He said walking towards the festival.

"Wai-, Ali was cut short. Shigure walked toward her moving her head away from Kyo. He took her chin and chuckled. "Don't let him bring you down. He's just confused, besides it's time to have some fun, it's a festival." Shigure laughed removing his hand from her chin. Ali nodded and gave a sigh, but she couldn't stop her head from looking in Kyo's direction. He always seemed so lonely. She struggled her best smile and walked on, following Shigure, Hatori, and Yuki. The Festival was wonderful! It wasn't that big, but everything was as she had pictured. There was a couple of food booths in separate area's, a stage was planted in the middle of all the commotion, and there were even games. It was so simple, but Ali loved it as much as the Earth Festival back where she came from.

Shigure stopped suddenly, causing Ali to run into his back. Her eyes opened wide with shock. Confusion swept over her as muffled whispers were said between Hatori and Shigure. "Shi-san, I don't want to interrupt bu-, She was cut off again by Shigure's words. "Ali, I need you to stay away from the stage area for a while. I-it's hard to explain. Ali's face gave Shigure a sign that she didn't understand, but a cold voice cracked through his heart, and he looked as though he had been shot. "What's hard to explain Shigure?" said a thin tall man. He was dressed in black and his black hair fell to the sides just like Yuki's. Ali knew very well who this was, and she never thought that she would see the day. Waves of pain and hate swarmed through her as If a bunch of bees had decided to create a nest in her stomach. _No way._ She trembled, pushing her thumbnail into her palm to try to hide her fear. "Would you care to introduce me to our new visitor?" The man said giving a crude smile. Hatori stood motionless, as if he was trying not to make eye contact with him. Shigure nodded and raised his hand slightly moving to the side giving Ali no escape from the piercing stare.

"Akito-san, this is Ali-chan, we have taken her in for a while." He said giving a smile. Akito smiled wickedly, his eyes scanned Ali from her head to her toes. "Welcome,- he paused, -Ali" He said, giving her no honor as if he knew her for a life time. Ali couldn't help but to think of Malfoy from Harry Potter when she saw how Akito acted. It made her sick. The only thing she was happy about that day, was that Hiro was back safe and sound. He had been found a while before which made her stress lessen. The only thing that made her shake, was the lifeless eyes that shot through her like a gun. Her only worry at the moment was Akito Sohma.


	34. The Letter

**Wish**

**Chapter: Thirty-Four**

"_The Letter"_

"Emma, are you ok?" Trunks asked desperately. Emma was angry and he could tell by the way she stormed out of the building. He finally caught up with her and handed her a towel. "Here." He said staring into the dripping wet girl's eyes. One could only imagine how the she got coffee spilled over her head, but it was one simple answer, a bitch. The same woman Emma tormented earlier though it would be funny to sneak up on her and pour steaming hot coffee on her head. "How come you work with these, ugggh!" She grunted, slapping the towel down at her side. Trunks frowned and brought his hand up to his head. "They can be…" He paused …"Very annoying…" He said sliding his hand down his face, revealing a curious smile. "Come on, I'm ditching." He said taking Emma's hand. Emma's eyes widened and she followed his lead.

She knew he was like this, and that he dreaded work. There was only one thing that was bugging her. The Dragon Balls, were they ever going to go after them? She wished with all her heart that she could, but she didn't mind what she did, as long as she was with Trunks. Trunks suddenly stopped and flew up into the air, Emma's hand in his. Emma hadn't felt this feeling before. It was as if she was the one flying, since he wasn't cradling her. Her feet picked up off the pavement and her face lightened. The only thing she had to worry about was falling. She was only attached to Trunks with one hand.

"W-where are we going?" Emma stuttered, grabbing his hand with her free one. Trunks gave a laugh and smiled. "Eh, I just though we would have some fun." Trunks said smiling. Emma laughed along with him, not understanding what he meant, but one look down to the ground made her shiver. Then with a jerk, Trunks let go of Emma's hand sending her flying towards the ground. Her eyes widened and she felt as though time was in slow motion. _Why did he drop me?_ She though, tears slowly forming in her eyes. What seemed like ten seconds later Trunks flew at Emma grabbing her hand once more. This time she was clamped to his arm with her eyes tightly shut. "You though I was really going to let you fall didn't you?" He asked laughing. Emma didn't say a word, she didn't even move from her position.

"Emma? It was just a joke; I didn't mean to scare you that bad. Emma?" He asked looking towards the trembling girl. She twitched and her eyes slowly opened. She let out an inaudible mumble and then a sigh. Trunks frowned and bit his lip. "Ok, I think we better go home." He said slowly grabbing her waist. He lifted her up so that one of his hands were under her legs and his other around her back. The fly home didn't seem so long.

"Dammit, I don't know who it's from woman!" Vegeta yelled sounding quite frustrated. He held a small letter in his had, and it seemed to be read over one thousand times. "No need to yell." Bulma shot back, her hands moving around in the soapy dishwater. "I'm just worried about Emma." She said turning her head back to her work. Vegeta frowned and slammed his fist on the table. "Who cares about her dammit, she doesn't' belong here!" He yelled again swiping the piece of paper off the table. He shoved it in Bulma's face and pointed to the words. "See, it even says here that she doesn't' belong here!" He yelled again slamming the paper down on the counter next to Bulma. "And the hell do I know who Stephanie is…bah!" He yelled storming out of the room. Bulma shook her head and dried her hands of the soapy water, and then she took the letter into her hands. "Hmm…" She hummed to herself as she read the words.

_Dear Emma,_

_Hello dear friend, it's been a while. I hope your having a wonderful time. I know that you're wondering why you are in that world, because obviously you belong back with the rest of us. Bad news, everyone has been scattered to different worlds. Hell, most of us have to deal with ass wholes and demons, even if they are real! Aion has come, and he is the cause of all this. Wonderful isn't it. He is such a wonderful devil, and he has taught me much. I'm sorry to say that I will not be coming back with you, (if you do live through these worlds)…because Aion has offered me so much. I am a devil now…his devil. The only catch to this, is your death. I must kill off all of you. Yes, Ali, Kaia, Kirsten, and you. To bad, so sad. See you in hell._

_With my love- Stephanie_

"I wonder what this is all about?" Bulma said to herself placing the letter back on the counter. _I have a bad feeling about this._


	35. Dragon's Flame

**Wish**

Chapter: thirty-five

"Dragon's Flame"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed again at the top of her lungs. Of course it was like Inuyasha to run off without listening to her, but she just hated the feeling of being ignored. Haruka positioned herself, one arm out in front of her and the other firmly placed underneath the other. Inaudible words slid across her lips at a fast pace. Kirsten noticed tiny red sparks flying from her right bracelet. Running toward her like an angry monster, Inuyasha leaped into the air and got ready to swipe her with the tetsaiga. "TASTE MY TETSAIGA!" He screamed plummeting down toward her. She ceased to move, she continued whispering the words. Then her eyes opened wide and her mouth screamed a spell. "DRACUN- EIGO!" Flames stormed out of her bracelet and they were aimed at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha knew what was happening two blade shaped flames came flying at him, striking him in the chest sending him flying.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed running towards the dusty Inu. She slid to her knees and placed her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Urrgg…Damn. She's strong." He muttered, stuttering from the pain. "Please Inuyasha, she has a Shikon Shard in her forehead!" Kagome said, making sure he heard her words. "You always run into battle without listening to me!" Kagome screamed again. Inuyasha grunted and lifted himself up with his tetsaiga. "I'm sick of damn Naraku using people as his tools." Inuyasha told Kagome. She helped him up but he fell to one knee. "Ah..!" He yelled clenching his teeth. He lifted his hand from his stomach; blood continuously fell from his wound.

Haruka smiled evilly and pointed her hand towards the dog demon. "Why won't you fight?" She screamed in his direction. "Your to weak to fight!" She then turned in the direction of Kirsten and flipped her hand towards her. Kirsten could feel her heart beat in her throat. _Oh my God…what is she going to do? _Kirsten thought covering her face with her hand in case of an attack. Just then Kirsten saw a shadow above her, someone was blocking her from Haruka. "Don't attack someone who has no defense!" Sango yelled, her hand placed on her boomerang. Haruka laughed and brought her hand to her mouth. "And you're saying **you** can defend yourself?" Haruka laughed and placed her left hand on top of her right. Once again she mumbled words that were inaudible. Just a second later she flung her hands out in front of her and aqua flames spilled out of her finger tips.

"Just hand over the girl and I won't have to hurt you." She said swaying her hands back and forth as if it was some sort of water dance. The aqua fire followed her hand movements exactly. "Stop fooling around!" Sango screamed bracing for an attack. The fire started to morph and shape into a creature that looked like a dragon. It growled and flames fell from its mouth. It had to be the size of a house or bigger. It's head came to the ground and it looked as though it was ready to pounce. "YHHHAAAA!" Sango screamed throwing her boomerang at the creature. It's tail swung at the weapon causing it to fall straight into the ground. "No…" Sango started only to have the giant dragon's tail wrap around her arms and waist. She yelped as it swung her through the air in Inuyasha's direction. Five seconds later there was a loud crash and some grunts. Kirsten could see the dust build up in the distance. Coughing came from the frightened Kagome.

Using that as a distraction Haruka ran towards Kirsten. In a blink of an eye she had Kirsten in her grasp. "AHH!" Kirsten screamed as Haruka's arm was placed around her neck. "Come with me." She whispered in Kirsten's ear. Just then she snapped her fingers causing green flames to engulf them. "Kirsten!" Miroku screamed only to be surrounded by dust. _Kirsten…_ he thought searching the area. "INUYASHA SHE TOOK KIRSTEN! SHE'S GONE!" He screamed running in Inuyasha's direction. There was muffled coughing and dust flying around Inu. "Dammit! Why did she pick to fight in such a dusty area?" He thought out loud. "Inuyasha!" Miroku screamed running at the dusty dog demon. "What?" Inuyasha said helping Sango up. "K-Kirsten is gone." He panted leaning over. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide. "No…why did she take her?"


	36. Then Everything Went Black

**Wish**

Chapter: thirty-SIX

"Then Everything Went Black"

Ali's day just kept getting more aggravating. The festival was enjoyable, but it seemed that everything was going wrong. Kyo seemed angry at her and Akito treated her as though he had known her forever. Ali hated the thought of Akito hurting his family. She never understood why they listened to him.

"Why is that girl here? Isn't' one brat enough?" Akito spoke clenching his teeth; he brought his thumb to his mouth as though he was thinking of something important. Shigure crossed his arms and gave a sigh. "Akito she's not like Tohru. She's-" He paused. "Well I don't like her!" Akito interrupted standing from his current position. 'I really don't care what she's like. If she finds out about us she's mine!" Akito yelled slamming his fists on the table. "Akito-" Shigure started only to have a hand yank at his shirt. He was instantly slammed against the table. "She won't find out!" He yelled shoving Shigure away. "Now get out!" He yelled, smiling evilly as he watched the helpless dog head out of the room. _She better not find out._

"Fukai, please don't." Kayo said with frustration. "We are only supposed to interrogate her." She said walking towards him her black robe flowing after her. "NO!" He yelled his hand grabbing a black case that clearly held a weapon. Kayo didn't want him near a knife, but Lord Aion insisted he found out about their position in the future. "Don't you see Kayo?" She's the wench that can tell about our future. She can help Aion win!" Kayo's body began to quiver and she felt fire build up in her stomach. "DAMMIT I DON'T WANT HIM TO WIN!" Kayo screamed without thinking. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said, and her hands flew to her mouth. Fukai frowned as he lifted his head up to meet hers. "What? So…you want to leave me for the oh so good side of life?" He said opening the black case revealing a silver knife. "I'll tell you something Kayo…the good doesn't always win like in your precious fairy tales!" He gave a evil grin and slid his finger across the blade. "Or have you forgotten that? Your Mother sure didn't win." He spoke spinning the knife in his hands. Kayo felt her heart being ripped from her body. She hated the past and didn't want to remember what happened.

"Now…" He trailed off turning towards his victim. There in the corner sat a shivering girl. Her red wings folded back as a cat folds its ears back when in danger. "Please, let me go! My brother needs help." She cried flinching when Fukai came near. His silent footprints were enough to make every nerve in her body go numb. "Don't worry about Kisho, you just relax your petty mind." He insulted with a smile. "Now tell me if Stephanie succeeds in destroying her friends?" He ordered lifting her chin with his thumb. He placed the tip of the knife at her collarbone. She whimpered between fallen tears yanking at her shackles. "Where's my brother!" She screamed choking with every word. Fukai clenched his teeth. "THAT'S WRONG!" He yelled pushing the blade into her skin forcing a droplet of blood to squeeze through. "Ah…" Mayu cried tilting her head in front of her. "NOW TELL ME!" He demanded once more watching Mayu flinch. She shook her head back and forth. "I don't know!" She cried her whole body quivering. Fukai frowned and clenched his fists, and then he brought his hand up to smack her across the face.

"You can see the future dammit!" He yelled slowly sliding the blade down her chest. She yelped, and her tears stung her wound. Blood trickled down her body as he continued to use her as his canvas. Kayo squeezed her eyes shut trying to ignore the poor girls screams. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She forced her eyes open, she hated the vision. Mayu's orange blouse was drenched in blood, and her body was a mess. "Fukai stop it! You will kill her!" kayo screamed walking towards him. She yanked at his shoulder, stopping his sadistic torture. Grabbing his hand she took the knife from him and placed it inside her jacket. "Out of sight, out of mind." She muttered to herself watching Fukai's shivering body. She could tell by his eyes that he had snapped out of it. Knives drove him insane, so it was no wonder Aion wanted him. He fell to the floor laying his head back toward the wall. Tears fell down his cheek and his hands came to his face. "I-I'm sorry." He muttered between sobs. Ignoring his cries Kayo continued to walk up the stairs toward the infirmary.


	37. Sinners

**Wish **

**Chapter: thirty-seven**

"Sinners"

"The sinner Aion was one to fill so many hearts with fear and grief, and Chrono the sinner who killed over one million of his kind. Also all the other sinners who killed people randomly in their search for pandemonium. Lucifer, also known as pandemonium was needed for their dream along with the seven apostles…to bring heaven, earth, and hell together." Chrono spoke as if he was reading from a book. "I have reason to believe that Aion has tampered into different worlds to find more about his future. Why else would he send the five of you to different time periods even? He placed three girls in the past, one in the present, and one in the future. It seems odd to me." Chrono said shaking his head. Kaia bit her lip and shuffled around her sheets.

"Kaia, did the nurse say you could go?" Chrono asked placing his hand on the bed. Kaia nodded and started to get out of her bed. "Get ready, we need you to come with us. Since you're involved with Aion's plan this time." He said walking towards the door. "See you in a bit." Kaia said waving. He just gave a smile and walked out. Kaia could tell this situation was bothering Chrono and that he was taking it really seriously. Without waiting any longer she consulted the nurse and got ready to meet up with Chrono.

"The girl Mayu has been treated Madame Kayo." Fiore said, slightly bending over with a bow. She turned and exited through the main gates of the clinic. The gates swung and a tan hand caught the door. "Kayo…" Aion hummed walking through the door. Kayo turned around with disappointment. Without thinking she jumped into a fit. "Fukai could have killed that girl you know! Why did you let him interrogate her?" She asked in a worrisome tone. Aion pushed his glasses further up his nose and sighed. "Kayo my dear, that's why you were with him." He chuckled walking past her. Kayo couldn't help but to wonder if he was mocking her, or just torturing her by having her be with Fukai all the time. It was like he wanted Kayo to feel sad around Fukai since he killed her mother and gave her the scars on her arms. That's why she hated the sight of the poor winged girl, and her poor brother. It's horrible to lose someone that's close to you.

"Kayo, did you bring the girl?" He asked turning to face Kayo. Kayo nodded and pointed to a door. "She's in there." She said laying her hand down by her side. Aion laughed as he grabbed the handle. "It's funny, they never realize it's you, huh…Haruka He laughed entering the door and closing it behind him. The room was dark as Fukai's was and it smelled horrible. Aion stepped around for a while as if he was mocking the blonde haired girl on the ground. "Wake up Kirsten." He spoke sounding rather annoyed. She squinted her eyes and moved her arms around her eyes. "Who are you?" She whimpered placing her glasses back on her face. "You can't recognize my voice? It's Aion. I came to tell you that you will not be alone in this cell for long. Your friends will join you soon."

Kaia buckled the black weapon against her tan belt. She felt her heart race beneath the black robes of the nuns dress. "Why do I feel so nervous?" She asked herself slightly biting her lip. Once again she placed her hands out in front of her. "I-I'm really animated. It's not fake." She whimpered rotating her hands back and forth staring at the abnormal shines made by the light. Slowly, she brought them down to her sides. _This can't be real. _She told herself one last time while glancing in the mirror. She was the exact copy of Rosette Christopher, only with a more confused look and a different colored garment. _This is the first time I've looked in a mirror since I've been here. No wonder Chrono is so nice to me. I look just like Rosette. _She bent over and grabbed the black heaps on the floor beneath her, and then she proceeded to slide them over her arms until they reached her elbow creating two weird looking gloves for a warrior nun. She let out a gigantic sigh and headed for the door. "Maybe now I will get some answers."

Ali sat on the wooden porch alone staring out into the confetti filled festival. Everyone seemed so happy and she didn't understand why she wasn't having a good time. The problem with her is that she thought on things way too much. Why was Kyo upset? Why am I here? What is with Akito? Is this a dream? Is this real? She thought so much on these topics that it was about to make her head explode. All of a sudden the door swung open and a very annoyed Shigure came pacing out. He seemed to be rushing to do something, and he didn't even notice Ali setting on the steps where he just passed. She just assumed that he had something important to do and that he couldn't be bothered with silly conversation. So she just shook it off and started to fade into her fit of questions.

For what seemed like an eternity passed as she just watched the people pass by holding food and dancing, until a cold hand was placed on her shoulder. She nearly fell down the stairs with fear. "Hello, dear Ali-san." Akito said with a dark voice. It only made his lifeless eyes seem paler. It made Ali sick to see him act nice, although how pathetic the attempt may be. "Hi Akito-Sama." Ali said with a staggered expression. _Why was he talking to her? Sure he had better things to do? _"I wanted to ask how you like it at the Sohma house?" He asked taking a seat next to her, which she didn't greatly invite. "It's great. Everyone is so nice to me." She replied trying to hide her want for him to leave. "Good…good." He said staring out into the distance, causing Ali to fell uncomfortable. _What's he thinking about? Surly he hates me?_ She fidgeted with the thought of the questions her mind oh so willingly asked.

"You know…I'm not really fond of visitors." He said turning his head toward her. His eyes lowered and caught glimpse of her bracelet on her left wrist; the black and white beaded one. His face turned into a scowl. Ali shifted and bit the inside of her mouth. "You don't say." She answered giving him a weary smile. He started to laugh, as though slowly but surly he was mocking her. "Oh, I **HATE** them. I can't stand people coming into my beloved family's home unless I wish it." Ali's face slowly turned into a frown. "Excuse me?" She clutched her jeans nervously as though she were having a conversation with a bomb that had 5 seconds left. He lifted his hand to his stomach and gave a cough, and then he laughed a bit more. "You see Ali, since I love my family "oh so much", I want to protect them from tramps like you from prancing into their lives. Let's just say I want to be rid of you…hmmmm… let's see…in two days…or someone might get hurt." He gave an evil smile and sat up from his spot next to her. He turned back and gave Ali's head a rough rub, and Ali quickly slapped his hand away. "Tut..tut..naughty cat." He said sarcastically, walking back into the room from which he came.

Ali's eyes widened. _What just happened? Am I being threatened? _She rubbed her head and started to walk towards the festival. _What am I going to do? I don't know how to get home, nonetheless two days!_


End file.
